Like Father, Like Daughter?
by krazykiwi16
Summary: What if there was one more passenger? Riddick's daughter is on board, but she doesn't know who her father is. Riddick knows who she is. What'll happen when the two meet? Will they bond? Or will a alien infested planet throw a spanner in things? T for swearing and violence. Revised!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'm reediting this because it desperately needs so aha! I won't change too much of the plot. Though I'm changing the name from Kelly to Lily. Enjoy :D

_Riddick's POV_

They say that most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side, only reason why I'm wide awake. Being transported with civilians, about 40 of them, Arab voices I heard, probably some hoodoo holy people on their way to New Mecca. A woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather…The Prospector types… Free settlers. But my real fucking problem. Mr Johns, also known as the blue eyed devil, he plans to take me back to the slam but he picked a ghost lane….and one more, my own flesh and blood.

_Lily's POV_

This is weird, I'm in a cryo bed which is designed to shut my brain down, so why the hell am I awake? I ain't got a clue either. Ah shit, maybe it's malfunctioned; I must have some bad luck for me to have the broken one. Well, to be fair most of the stuff I've ever owned in my short, bad luck ridden life is broken, what from my family, to the broken shiv wrapped round a thick cloth, to my fucking cryo bed. What? Were you expecting a full detailed life story? Well forget it then. Probably asking why I have a broken shiv, it belonged to my dad who left my mum years ago, which should explain why my family is broken too, did you get it? Ha! I have no memories of him, mum refuses to show me any pictures or tell me who he is, and insisting that it's better for me to never have met him. Which I don't get cuz like I said I don't remember meeting him, apparently he did stick around till I was three but who has memories of when they were three. I close my eyes, trying to get some sleep, and then opened them again to stare at the cryo bed across me, all the way down in the far corner. I think _his_ presence is the reason why I can't get any sleep. Why is there a criminal worth a million credits, wanted on five planets in three solar systems on a merchant vessel like this? I can't think of reason, sane or insane. It was utter madness. Fingers crossed he doesn't wake up, and massacre us in our sleep. Huh? What's that? I hear an alarm ringing blaringly loud, now that I think about it the ship's shaking violently too. Oh no, don't tell me my shitty bad luck is gonna cause this ship to crash and burn. Just fucking dandy!


	2. Chapter 2

Crash Landing

_Lily's POV_

It's dark, how I've always liked it but I'm confused, was I not in a merchant vessel a while ago with -a no reason to be there- criminal. And why does my head hurt? Am I dead? Oh silly me, how could I forget that we were hurling through space at whatever speed is fast enough to be deemed dangerous. Of course I'm dead, a pessimistic thought maybe but highly realistic. But as soon as I accepted the possibility of me being dead, I was suddenly covered in brightness which I never liked. I squinted against the glare, trying to understand what was happening to me, did I reach heaven? Oh, I was so sure I was headed to hell.

'Hey! Are you alright?' Well wasn't that oddly informal for an angel in heaven to say, I'd expect the words of either 'thou', shalt', 'thy' to come out of an angel's mouth. Or at least 'we've made a mistake, you should have been sent to hell'

Then a face of a woman with long black, curly hair appeared in front of me, invading my personal space which on any other day I'd respond violently or semi violently depending on how I felt. But since there was a possibility this woman was an angel I didn't wish to anger her.

'What happened?' Yes it was pathetic, but since I was in the dark on what was exactly going on it was start.

The woman held her hand out stating her name was Shazza, she had completely ignored my question but I'll be civil even though she wasn't an angel. I grabbed her hand firmly 'I'm Lily'

The woman named Shazza pulled me up to standing position, I see that I'm still intact, not even a bruise. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm alive but I wasn't exactly going to jump for joy just yet. Not that I ever would. But there was still the matter of what kind of situation we were in. Oh I feel out of my cryo bed, so I was on the ground all this time, talk about noticing my surroundings, so I took notice of it now. The ship was in quite a chaotic state, other cyro beds tossed around here and there, the vital signs offline. Inhabitants of other cryo beds had the misfortune of being shot at by something Oh dear, that was not good, but I'm confused how did I survive with my bad luck? Again, I'm glad but it just doesn't make any sense what so ever.

It's at times like this I wonder why God doesn't show up, people claim he's compassionate and caring and this all mighty being but I just don't see it happening. Just watch, the criminal will be alive and so be definite proof there is only chance and luck in this universe. Only explains why me, who has a huge amount of bad luck, survived.

'So again I ask, do you know what happened?' What? She ignored me the first time.

'Not a clue, I've been looking for more survivors, you're the last one I'm afraid'

'Right, so how many survivors are there?'

'Dunno 10 or 12 perhaps' so which it is? The sentence ready on the tip of my tongue but mum had always given me a severe scolding for asking people to be precise. All I asked was a question which required preciseness, and expected a precise answer in turn. Was that too much to ask?

'Out! Out! Out! GET IT OUTTA ME!' it was an agonizingly loud scream, Shazza was off, leaving me in the dusty, dark room. Okay, so maybe someone was dying but the woman was no doctor it wasn't like she would be of any use. I blew out a loud sigh, and followed after her. Well I was then I stopped by the criminal's cyro locker. Empty. Ain't this fan-fucking-tastic! Well there's my bad luck kicking me in the ass.

_Riddick's POV_

A daughter huh? Never occurred to me that I would have a child, it wasn't really an option for me. She's grown into a fine young woman, eighteen years I think? But she's so tiny, so I didn't believe it was her but she looks too much like her mum, inheriting her mother's thick auburn hair, and her small button nose. Of course there is a little bit of me in her, such as her strength, a lack of empathy arguably not really a good thing but I couldn't give a shit. More importantly she's got my eyes. Yeah, I didn't think my surgically improved eyes would be passed on genetically, actually now that I think about it, I vaguely remember the Doc mentioning something like that. Her mother told me that she's highly audacious and intelligent, not too sure where that came from though.

I was there in the first three years of her life, and she was such a cute kid back then, still is actually. It was a pleasant surprise seeing her getting on the vessel, I'm curious how she's grown, her mother had sent some stuff to me about her. I'm glad she's appears strong, though with a mother like hers it wasn't strange. Her mother being the only woman who could hold her own against me, intrigued me and soon enough attracted me to her which of course led to creation of Lily. Lily doesn't know about me, seemed like something her mother enforced saying it wasn't a good thing for us to meet. Why though? Is she worried Lily will fear me because of what I am? Well, since we crash landed I may as well take up the father role now, or so I thought, that motherfucking merc Johns caught me after I escaped. Ah well, it's just a matter of time before I'll escape again. I can't take care of a kid if I'm locked up can I?


	3. Chapter 3

First Death

_Lily's POV_

I came running. No that was Shazza, I'm the slowpoke who just trudges in late like I was back in high school. The ear-piercing sounds of pain belonging to the obvious, a man still strapped in his chair, a metal rod sticking out of his chest. The room scattered with survivors, ten or twelve to be exact.

'Pull it out of him'

'No, it's too close to the heart'

'You gotta do it fast'

I rolled my eyes; like I said before, it wouldn't help unless they were actual doctors,

'Don't you touch that switch!'

Switch? Ain't it a pipe? I guess you become delirious in death; I crossed my arms leaning against the metal wall of the vessel. The female Blondie next to him, holding his hand looking confused as what to do next,

'You got any drugs?'

'Yeah, there's some Anestaphine in the med lock, at the end of the cabin'

'Not any more there's not' said a guy with blue eyes; hold on a second is that- no, it's not important right now. I turned my attention away from him when the man continued screaming, still in a lot of agony. It was also obvious from the expression of the lady that she had never witnessed suffering in her life, neither have I for that matter.

'Get away. Everyone' Oh, so we didn't have to stay, could have mentioned that earlier! The others leave and I follow, walking passed a man cuffed to a bulkhead. Wait just a second, I double back and stare in fascination, before scuttling around the bulkhead to look at his face, which was half covered. So this is the Riddick! The infamous killer. The one worth a million credits and wanted in five different planets and so on. He was caught! Ha! How pathetic! No wonder my mother was able to defeat him! I probably said this before, but my mother was a criminal, wanted for being a killer. By the way I am too, a killer not a criminal. I work for the other side of the law; I'm a bodyguard of sorts. Reason why I was on this damn vessel, to go protect some young prince in New Mecca, it's a shitty job but it pays loads.

I hear a click, and look up into the barrel of a gun, the blue eyed man holding it. 'Hey'

'Hey' He dare enter my personal space with a weapon, how rude of him! Judging from the gun in my face and badge, he's a cope. Ah so this was the insane person who thought it was reasonable to bring a criminal along a merchant vessel, I disliked him already.

'I suggest you get out of here' his blue eyes staring down at me, yeah I know I'm short but he sure as hell made me feel short. I looked away; he had this uneasy aura around him, like he was lying about something as if he isn't what he seems. My mum had always said that I had a special and I quote a 'magical' talent of seeing through people's deceptions and knowing who they really are. I gave the man a smile and walked away towards the light.

_Riddick's POV_

How dare Johns aim a gun at my kid! She sure had balls, to think she came as close as she, and face Johns. I think I'll have no problem of getting along with Lily. Think I gotta escape soon or Lily's gonna lose all respect for me. She admired me when she was a kid.

'_Wow daddy! I'm so high it's like I can touch the clouds' I threw her up into the air, enjoying the sound of her giggling and chortling in delight. It was fricking cute!_

'_When I grow up I'm gonna be as tall and strong as daddy!'_

'_Ahaha, I don't think it'll be a good idea if you grew as big as me' Riddick chuckled at the red haired, purple eyed girl on his lap nuzzling his nose to hers._

_Lily pouted, 'But Daddy, I wanna be strong like you' wrapping her small arms round his neck, giving him a tight hug._

'_Heh, of course you will be kiddo' encircling his arms round the fragile warmth, which he loved dearly hugging her back._

Ah, I shouldn't be getting all sentimental but I cherish those memories. Well since I'll be here a little while longer there's no harm reminiscing about the past.

* * *

Review Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Liars Everywhere

_Lily's POV_

It was too bright, too hot and sand could be seen from fucking miles! Yep, this sure was paradise. But seriously shit man! What's up with this heat it's so stifling hot, I loosen my tie in an effort to cool down a bit. I cannot wait for nightfall where it'll be cooler. We're all huddled together outside. Correction, the others were huddled together. I stood away from them but not far enough so I couldn't eavesdrop on what they were saying which admittedly wasn't at all important to retain, just something trivial like their names and that the Blondie was called Fry who came out finally. Her screaming colleague finally succumbing to death.

Paris, a four eyed man with an overly posh voice approached her,

'There was talk of a party looking for other people but then we saw this'

Yeah, the rest of the vessel didn't exactly make it, it ended up in many pieces, cyro beds everywhere their doors open, bodies flung all over the still smoking wreckage. It wasn't the nicest of sights, but my main concern was the bodies were really gonna smell bad under this heat. Not that I voiced it up, I suspected I would be met with great opposition.

'What the bloody hell happened?' This aboriginal looking man was called Zeke, he had the same annoying accent as Shazza, I assume they are together or something.

'Could have been a meteor storm or a rough comet, I don't know' you don't know? What, were you asleep when the ship was sent crashing down! Woman! I need some answers here! How I wish I could just voice these offending thoughts of mine.

'Well I for one am thoroughly grateful, the beast wasn't supposed to land like this but I think you did well' Shazza slapped Fry's shoulder in gratitude. Everyone approached Fry, giving her slaps of gratidude.

'The only reason we're alive is because of her'

'I suppose you're right. Thanks very much'

'Yeah. Thanks for saving our dicks'

'No really. Thanks awfully'

'Well Done'

Oh boy, I'm gonna puke any second now. This was quite sappy and I did not want to join in, which was why I had kept silent, plus personally I think it was luck that kept us safe. More importantly that Fry, she's hiding something too, but her aura flickering differently, it's small and almost see through. Guilt? I don't know, I'm not good with emotions. One thing for sure, it's certainly different from Johns. I quickly turn away cuz I don't really want my head exploding in two just now, or ever for that matter.

Fry goes back inside; I see her standing in front of where Riddick's tied up. I didn't really care but my 'spidey senses' were telling me to follow, I linger outside, peering round the edge of the crumpled steel metal. She was staring at Riddick, a look of cautiousness on her face, not that I blame her. Riddick's famous for escaping out of more than one high security prison.

'He's just escaped from a maximum prison' that cop Johns told Fry; yeah I figured she's stupid but not that stupid.

'So we keep him locked up forever?' Hmm, maybe I was wrong. She is stupid. How she's a pilot I don't know.

'Well, that will be my choice' You, plus the rest of the universe.

'Is he really that dangerous?' I really felt like bashing my head against a wall, or just hers against a wall. Did she not read the news!

'Only around humans' what on earth was that supposed to mean? I look away, resetting my ring alarm to beep after 130seconds.

'Yo' they both turn and stare at me, their shadows flickering around them, I continue as quickly as I can.

'Um, I was just thinking that maybe we should take turns keeping an eye on him' keeping my voice as low as possible so Riddick didn't hear me, but loud enough so they could hear me.

The fact that they both look at me as if I'm mental pisses me off, Johns should understand that Riddick is dangerous.

'You realise that he has a million credit bounty on him, wanted on five planets in three solar systems, escaping from maximum security prisons such as Butcher's Bay, Slam City and Ursua Luna, and many more. I highly doubt that this broken down ship will keep him secure for long'

Yeah, I'm the first person Riddick wants to kill now, not that I'm scared, I can fight pretty well if I have to. Oh I need to grab my baby first, if I'm gonna fight however.

Fry clears her throat and says 'that's a very smart idea but it's up to Johns on what we do rig-' my alarm starts beeping.

'Welldon'tworryaboutitbye' I say in one breath and quickly storm out of there.

Fuck! Shit! Double Shit! Bollocks! That was waaaay too close. Another few seconds and I will experience the migraine from hell. Especially since there were two lying bastards, the pain would be twice as bad. I'd probably die. An exaggeration but it's true. What bad luck I have that I'm surrounded by liars.

_Riddick's POV_

So, she's scared of me? No, she's scared for the innocent lives around her. Aw, how cute. But she sure knew a lot about me, it could be her mother's influence, she may have had a lot of contact with her mother's companions or just read the news. But she did leave in such a hurry, I'm intrigued. Well, I think it's high time I leave. Lily was right about me breaking out; trust Johns to use a shitty excuse for a blindfold. There is a hole in the corner and I can see a cutting torch several feet away and also if I look up, there is a gap, way too easy.

Keep Reviewing Guys!

Much Love xx


	5. Chapter 5

You Have To Be Precise

_Lily's POV_

'The whole container's upside side down, it's all topsy turvy' exclaimed Paris; well we did lob out of space at high speeds. He was an over groomed kinda guy. Caring more about luxury consumer goods than his life, I suppose. He opened a box that even looked expensive, and inside was a lot of expensive wine. 'Thank goodness it's not a total loss'

'Booze? That's all we have to drink?' Johns taking a bottle out, uncorking it.

'Hey I want a receipt for that, for all of th-'

Booze? Seriously? On a scorching desert where dehydration is the number one cause of death! Did anyone not pack water? Maybe I should mention that drinking alcohol just gets you more dehydrated but, I couldn't care any less for their welfare. I sighed, and went further back to where a cabinet stood. I unlocked it with my personal key card which was given to me, and it automatically opened, displaying only my stuff. Technology sure does make one's life convenient. I grabbed the small bag, opening it to check its contents. Which wasn't a lot to be fair and probably wasn't useful on a deserted place like this. One torch, gonna be as useful as a sleeping hellhound on Crematoria in this place. Ooh this could be useful, it's my broken hand me down shiv, I toss it away. Now this is what I'm talking about, a combat knife, perfectly sharpened and ready to cut through steel. Figuratively of course, I'm strong but not inhumanely strong I'm still human. A human with shitty bad luck, sadly.

But this is the jackpot, my sleek black 44 Remington Magnum, or should I say 44.5 Magnum. You're probably wondering why I'm using such a simple gun but because it's so simple, it's effective. I've tweaked it just a bit; hence the .5 increasing its range of fire, and that it's able to fire deeply penetrating bullets. Plus I'm a fan of Dirty Harry; why else would I get a Magnum? It's cool.

I also packed a bottle of water, was it hindsight? I doubt it; I always take a bottle of water with me, it's expensive these days to buy one bottle of water. I haven't got any food though, so I'll probably starve to death, if not dehydration. I then reach for the long black scabbard, checking its contents. Good, my bad luck failed me and my prized possession has remained intact. I sling it over my back, the sword belt cutting diagonally across my chest and over my shoulder. I grab the other bag, reluctantly returning back to the group. Suddenly, I got the annoying, creepy feeling of the hairs on my neck prickling up; I twisted back so quickly my neck cracked. Observing the darkness before me. Someone was there, watching me. But it's gone now, might have been my imagination. But that seemed unlikely since I'm never wrong about these things.

_Riddick's POV_

That's funny, what kind of 18 year old would have weapons on herself, I wonder what she does for a living then. I see she's into various weapons, just like me but I prefer knives more. Her mum was a weapons expert so I wouldn't be surprised if she taught Lily everything she knew. This may sound wrong, but I wanna fight her, to see how strong she is. I'm disappointed about one thing though; she didn't have my eyes anymore, seems like they grew out and turned hazel. Not her mother's eye that's for sure. Might be mine, before I got eye surgery but I forget. Anyway, they were real beautiful when she was a kid but I better move out before I get caught again.

_Lily's POV_

'Cause they couldn't hunt shit with these things probably' said Zeke, they were arguing whether an enlarged wooden spit ball shooter was able to hunt things. How ridiculous.

'What's the point? If he's gone, he's gone. Why should he bother us?' said Paris, huh? Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?

Johns answered' 'Maybe take what you got, maybe work your nerves or maybe to come back and skull fuck you in your sleep'

'Sounds like a charmer' Shazza said,

I smirk; I'm officially calling it,

'Thought I told you so' oh, wait. That meant the person staring at me in the dark must have been Riddick. Well thanks divine being of bad luck, you got me damn good this time, and the ten and twelve people who survived. Yeah, I'm not letting it go.

.'You know, you are quite suspicious' says the fucker whose spewing an elemental form of deceit, the others glance my way as well.

I raise an eyebrow at him, 'What do you mean? I'm happy to give you my business card, if that's what you want?'

'No, it's just the question of why a kid like you is dressed in a suit. Carrying an item such as that. Not to mention earlier that little idea of yours? As if you knew what was going to happen?'

I face palm, did he seriously ask me those questions. I look away; I've got a rambling speech coming up and don't want to be interrupted by my beeping alarm. I loosen my black tie a bit more which was still tightly snug under my collar. Looking everywhere but at Johns I start,

'To answer the first question fully, I have to first say I'm not a kid. Sure my height is somewhat misleading but it's not my fault I have some form of dwarfism. The reason why I'm wearing a suit is due to my profession which requires me to wear a suit. This item, is also required for my work, though not everyone uses an item like this, it really depends where your strength or skills lie' oh I'm rambling on a tangent here. I take a pause making sure they're all keeping up with me. Johns listening very intently but everyone else looks dumbfounded. Oh well.

'And about your last question, I'm quite offended that you refer to my idea as 'little' Excuse me, but who is out there free to do whatever he likes?' I glare at Johns waiting for the obvious answer instead the young boy rudely answers it instead.

'Riddick is' a beaming smile on his face, proud of himself.

'Correct, not that I was asking _you_ by the way' turning my glare to one who's obviously a kid.

'Carrying on' I heard several groans but I ignored it.

'So had you taken my idea seriously he will still be locked up at this very moment. And of course I knew what was going to happen, how you could ignore the blatantly obvious that he's an escape artist. Not only has he escaped from our amateur prison, he's also escaped from high class maxim-'

'Okay! Okay, I understand, thank you for the clarification you can stop now' Johns looks tired, I wonder why. I was the one talking. I shrug, and walk past the still confused group, heading for the exit.

'Lily? How old are you? Aren't you my age?' says Jack, the young lad whose obviously a stowaway.

I glance back, 'I'm eighteen, and therefore not your age. I thought I made it clear earlier when I said I was not a kid' Narrowing my eyes at him I say 'stop being so familiar with me. It's kinda nauseating'. Another deceitful liar, so I already dislike him. I leave, going outside watchful for any escaped convicts. 


	6. Chapter 6

Blazers and Swords

_Lily's POV_

'Three suns?'

'Bloody hell'

'So much for your nightfall'

'So much for my cocktail hour'

Three suns? As if it wasn't hot enough already! Not to mention I'm wearing a jet black blazer which has no problem absorbing all the heat from three fucking suns, but I have no intention of removing it. I really wish nightfall will hurry the fuck up! Three suns! Pisses me off to no end!

'We take this as a good sign, a path, a direction from Allah' I see some logic behind their thinking, blue sun, blue water. Really logical. As if!

'Ever wondered why I'm an atheist' said Paris, the only sensible thing he's said all day, still disliked the slimy git.

'It's a bit of a bad sign,that's Riddick's direction'

'I thought you found his restraints over there. Torwards sunset' obviously put there deliberately.

'Right. Which means he went towards sunrise' Yeah, don't worry; I don't understand what they're on about. The direction of the sun does not mean Riddick may or may not be there. I really do believe they are underestimating Riddick. Not a good idea. Especially when your life is on the line.

Appears that there is a plan to check if there's any water on this god forsaken, dirt of a planet. Fry, Johns and the holy boys are going, Johns gives Zeke a gun,

'Here you go, fully loaded clip. Safety's on. One shot if you spot him okay?' Wow, I feel safer already. Watch when someone who's not Riddick gets shot.

'What happens if Mr Riddick spots us first?'

'There'll be no shots' Nah, I think there will be, thinking back to my gun, well if I happen to be there when Riddick arrives of course. Well I leave them to their little adventures and endeavours, and go off on my own, passing the main crash site, and walking through the wreckage. I've go on a little further before I stop, I'm not too far away from them though, I can still see Paris's umbrella and table. The posh prick.

I dump by bag on the ground, and I get the sword case off my back and grabbing the hilt I unsheathe my sword. The long blade glittering beautifully in the sunlight, I stab it into the dry, caked up ground, dropping its case on the ground. I do have a good reason for doing this, I need to sort my clothes out otherwise I'm gonna melt, not realistically of course. But I'll pass out from overheating. I shrug off my slim, black blazer and placed it on the sword. Don't worry it doesn't mind being used as a clothes stand. I unbutton the sleeves of my white shirt, and roll them up over my elbows. I put my blazer back on, rolling its sleeves too; it should make life a bit simpler in this heat.

I have another problem though. The tight jeans that I'm wearing are not ideal for this temperature. I don't have any other clothes though, and a –shirt, tie, blazer- combination does not go well with shorts. I rummage through my bag, getting out my combat knife, and cut ragged holes in the jeans instead, careful not to cut my leg open. Yes it's a peculiar look but least my legs could breath. I do feel cooler now though, so it wasn't a total waste of effort, I take a gulp of my water. Ah, much better.

I reach for my baby, grabbing the hilt I release it from the ground and with a spin of my wrist and a pull of my arm, I swing it vertically straight in front of me.

'It's been a while huh?' whispering to the blade and no I'm not mad. Really.

It was quite a unique sword, a sharp blade made out of silver which is fortified with diamonds. The colour of the guard and hilt was silvery purple or purple silver, however way you want it to be. It was my baby. Why someone left a sword like this on the porch still baffles me though. I shifted my legs into the proper stance, and move forward cutting the air, exhilaration already coursing through my veins. I could feel it; the sword wants to cut, to kill. It's not the only one to feel that way. I go through a series of moves, loving the thrill of the blade swishing through the air. Then I had to be interrupted,

'Wow that is so cool!'

I was doing a difficult move which required me to jump, and I was so absorbed in my little happy moment there that I didn't hear anyone approach. Hence why I fell, face first, almost skewering myself on my own sword. That would be some bad luck right there. I get up, coughing, turning around to see who had thought it was a good idea to sneak up on me. Oh it's that lad. Jack.

'Hey where in the hell can I learn that' his eyes sparkling in awe, I think.

'Well, my mother taught me, and I guess you could say it was hell' I loved my mum as much as the next child but she's a crazy woman. A terrifying demon when it came to discipline and teaching. Undoubtedly explains why I am how I am today. Is it a good sign that I admitted this myself?

The boy had a look of surprise on his face,

'Your mum?' I was already pissed from when he appeared but the way he said that got me angrier, not to mention that flickering flame of deceit around him.

'Oi' I crossed my arms, and looked down 'you suddenly got a problem with my mum' I growled.

'No! Sorry! It's just that…erm you're a..um…'

'A what, exactly?' I was losing my patience a bit here.

'A delinquent or something'

How idiotic,

'Sorry to inform you but you've got it wrong little man, like I said before I'm eighteen with a respectable job. Just because **you** happen to be a stowaway who probably ran away from a shitty excuse of a home doesn't mean everyone else is' I say coolly, a gentle breeze blowing through my clothes. I look up.

'Oh, I'm sorry' He looks slightly crestfallen. Aw shit, now I've gone and done it. But was that really too harsh? I don't think it was. I guess I should apologize, so I approach him, I'm a bit taller than him but I didn't think I was that tiny. Hold on, now that I look closer at his face,

'You're not by any chance a girl, are you?' His face was quite feminine, not to mention the moment that thought appeared in my head, her flame of deception vanished. Her eyes widened in shock, and she jumps me tackling me to the floor, her hands clamping over my mouth.

'Shush, please don't tell anyone! I'm really sorry about before but-'I grab her hands and pull them away from my mouth, panting.

'Oi, were you trying to kill me! I couldn't breathe!' we lay in silence for a few seconds.

'So, you're a girl dressed as a boy. I don't care for your reasons why but I think it's best if you got off me now. I don't want people misunderstanding the situation we're in and claim that I'm a paedophile. They all think you're a boy, right?'

She looks confused for a bit, then blushes. Why in the hell blush? But she gets off me, and I stand up, dusting my clothes off. I reach for my sword and sheathe it, and sling the case over my shoulder.

'So, why are you here?'

'I wanted to be friends with you Lily' Oh, this was awkward. You may be surprised but I'm not much of a people person. I can't stand people, and people can't stand me.

'Like I said before, stop being familiar with me, its nauseating' looking away so she gets the picture.

'Yeah, but I don't get what that means' I look back at her in disbelief, oh boy. Her doe like eyes looking for a meaning. What to do? I guess I'll be nice; in exchange I won't apologize for before. Yes, that seems fair.

'Don't worry, forget what I said'

Jack smiled, and I smiled back, well it was more of a grimace, a hate grimace but was meant to be a smile. Then we both jumped at the sounds of gunshots, I looked at Jack and nodded. We headed for the direction the shots came from, Jack in front. I spun round as soon as I felt that familiar feeling of being watched. It came from the umbrella and table stand but there was no one there. I wasn't someone who got these things wrong once let alone twice. Riddick was good, too good. Was he watching everyone? He better be, otherwise even I'd be creeped out if he was only watching me.

'Hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing…' I give one glance around before following after Jack, back to the main crash site.

_Riddick's POV_

Did he want his balls chopped off? He better stay away from Lily. Her too, she better not be fucking around with anyone just yet. Heh, what do you know? I fit the father role perfectly. But I'm glad she likes the sword, I gave to her for her thirteenth birthday, a handmade sword uniquely designed for her, the blade forged from silver and diamonds. The hilt and guard the same colour as her eyes before they changed to hazel. All completely free, well I had to kill the guy to get it free but he did not know who he was fucking with. But I didn't think she'll form an attachment to the sword. She respects it and it respects her. I could feel its soul calling out for her. It's an animal thing. Oh, I do thank four eyes for this martini though. I hear the sounds of gunfire, interesting. I'm intrigued.


	7. Chapter 7

Interrogation

_Lily's POV_

'Crikey! I thought it was him! I thought it was Riddick!' I hear Zeke say in a panicked voice, Jack who was walking in front of me, stopped rather abruptly and I, not paying attention, stumbled into her, nearly causing both of us to fall over again. Not cool man.

'Oi what gives?' walking round her, and then I see her, which had gone pale, her eyes staring ahead. Then I could smell it. The fresh, copperish scent of blood. I turn and see Shazza covered in blood. No, she hasn't been shot, fortunately for her. The stranger on the floor had been shot, unfortunately for him. I felt something tug the end of my blazer; I twist my spine round to see what I snagged it on. But, it's just Jack, I'm assuming here that this is the first body she's ever seen.

'Let go' I order, but I'm ignored, I sigh yet again. All these people are making me tired; I need a cup of coffee. Or vodka. I place a hand on her shoulder, 'there, there' so I lack some social skills, but you got to give me credit here, I'm trying very hard to comfort her. It works, she tears her eyes away from the body and then stares at m, waiting. Do I smile? Isn't it a too grim a situation to smile? Oh boy. I rack my brain to examine what the next step should be, I go for more words.

'Jack, go and see if they found water' giving her shoulder a squeeze. She nods and walks off. Oh, that surprising worked better than I expected, and it got rid of tag along which is a bonus. Back to the matter at hand, judging from what happened, and what Zeke had said a moment ago, he shot someone who he thought was Riddick, but it seems like it was someone else from the crash. And I thought I had a ton of bad luck.

Zeke takes it upon himself to bury the body, and everyone else is busy, including Jack who is helping Shazza which is good, for me anyway. Well, everyone was busy with jobs and there was no time for idle chatter, which I was grateful for. I took it upon myself to keep a lookout for Riddick, only to protect my ass of course. I suppose of I can go out of my way to help Shazza, Jack and Paris who are within my scope of vision.

Then I hear the bang of a gun, echoing through the desert, everyone did. It was followed by the distant sounds of yelling. Shazza zoomed off ahead, Jack trying to keep up. I dropped my rucksack and ran too, overtaking Jack.

'What did you do to Zeke!' Shazza was screaming when I arrived on scene. Through the flying of the tarp I saw Riddick, well the back of him as he's already running away. I prepare to give chase but seems like Johns was waiting for him. He tackles Riddick to the floor, and removes his goggles. A dirty move on his part I must admit. Then Shazza barges past me and attacks the now immobilised Riddick.

'What did you do to Zeke! Just kill him. Just somebody goddam kill before he-' that's when I decided to take over; I grab her and pulled her back away from Riddick. You don't just hit someone when they're down. Mum had practically beaten that rule into me, and so I can't help but help the guy. Even though I knew it wasn't sensible, that it was probably best for all of us if he died, but I can't let them kick a guy when he's down. Also, I wanted to face him at least once, so I need him alive.

Everyone is back at the main crash site, apparently Zeke is dead but frankly there is no body so I can't accept that. Although there was a lot of blood, it wasn't enough for it to mean certain death. The question we should be answering is where is Zeke?

Everyone thinks that Riddick did it, but I don't see how? The shiv he had wasn't all bloody. I mean even if he 'licked it clean' as Johns put it, there still would have been some traces of blood. Johns tried to beat the answer out of him, but it didn't work, Fry then tried being the good cop, and still got no answers out. Jack was there too, asking about his eyes or something. That was the only thing he answered. He 'heard' something is the best answer anyone of them got out of him. Fry, then approached me, Johns watching us from a distance,

'Lily? Can I request something from you?'

'Do you want me to try and interrogate him? keeping my eyes down, as always when around the shadowy auras.

'If, if you didn't mind trying, it's just he refuses to say anymore, and well…' she trails off, and I look up when Johns interjected,

'He asked for you' Fry nodded in agreement.

'Really?' I titled my head at this, I wasn't expecting this. How bizarre.

'Well you are the 'redhead' here?' a smirk on his smug face. Right, of course confirming that yes Riddick had been watching me. Well, I guess it's not a total surprise, I've been told I looked like my mum so he must have recognised me as her daughter. Hopefully he's not a retard and thinks I'm my mother.

'Fine, I'll see what he has to say, and I'll try and get Zeke's location'

'Location? He was killed' Fry says strongly

'No, no Fry, you weren't there when I asked her a couple of questions. She gives one heck of a speech. Don't ever ask her anything' Johns says with utmost desperation. Rudeness.

'How rude, I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that, and I'll head off to talk to my new buddy Riddick' leaving my sword on a table, taking my gun with me. This is Riddick you know? I'm not going in unarmed. I still think he can escape anytime he wants to.

'Be careful' Fry says

'Of course I will' I say over my shoulder as I head to the room he's in. I slip in quietly, and take notice of my surroundings. Yes, it's not very secure and I can hear Jack hiding above listening in on us. I turn my attention to Riddick; he's chained to the wall his goggles gone and his head bowed down. In prayer? I doubt it.

There is it is, flickering in all its glory, an aura. I take my first step towards him, making sure it's loud, before making my way closer to the man.

_Riddick's POV_

Well, this will be interesting. I hear the soft steps approach me, her steps. She stops just in front of me, brave girl. I slowly bring my head up, glancing over her ripped jeans, her untucked white shirt, a black blazer obviously hiding a gun beneath it, looking up in to hazel eyes which frankly looked uninterested in me. How mean. So she came.

_Lily's POV_

He's smiling at me, which I find quite unnerving, well better get this over with,

'So, any particular reason you called for me?' crossing my arms, reminding myself to keep my eyes off him as much as possible.

'No reason, just thought it would be fun' his deep baritone voice echoing though the room. I look up to glare at him, but I arch an eyebrow instead, I feel a true smile on my face. Well what do you know? He's good at hiding his feelings, his aura disappeared so I can't see it but I can feel it itself. But it means I can look at him fully.

Running my fingers through by hair, and twirling the ends I say 'For fun? Please, you can stop your mind fuckery nonsense; you won't be able to get under my skin'

He remains silent, staring at me with those jewel like, shining silver eyes. Judging me, reading me, trying to figure me out. I press forward,

'So, where is Zeke?' No answer instead he bows his head down. Stay calm Lily.

'Tell me about what you heard?' I wait for an answer before,

'You mean the whispers?' finally, we're getting somewhere.

'What whispers?'

'The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. Blood gushes out, get a cup to collect it. Metallic taste to it, human blood has. Coppery, but cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away. Course, that's more for winter, summertime I take mine straight' he stares up at me again, a wide grin on his face, mocking me. Satisfied with himself.

Very macabre, well I suppose the man is death himself. Known for killing from the shadows and taking the role as modern day Boogeyman, but I am getting nowhere near the truth. I itch for the gun but that won't help, he'll tell me to shoot him instead. Or it'll end up with him drinking my blood with peppermint schnapps. Lovely.

'That sounds positivity exquisite, and maybe one day when I've become insane we can share a glass, but how about we try the truth now huh?'

A low rumble of laughter erupts from his chest, 'All you people are so scared of me, and most days I'd take that as a compliment but it ain't me you gotta worry about now' I'm tempted to argue back saying not to group me with most people because I am not afraid of him! How dare he suggest that I am like the others? But I zip my lip; he just revealed some important information.

'I'll ask one more time, do you know what happened to Zeke?'

'Maybe I did do a few people' a few? Is he serious? His number of killings have gone into double figures!

'But, not this one, not this time' He's not being precise! I feel like tearing my hair out!

'So, where is he? They've checked the hole'

'Look deeper'

And turns his head, ending the conversation. I let out a breath of relief, that was so tiring! Hell I thought the people out there were difficult to get along with, this man was on another level.

I walk back to the door, I walk past a table and freeze. Why is my broken shiv here? I thought I threw it away. I turn back to face Riddick whose watching me intently, wondering why I'm still here. I lean back against the door.

_Riddick's POV_

She leans back against the wall, hands in her jeans pocket, before saying,

'You know, you're exactly like mother said you were' My eyes widen in shock, so Audrey did say something. I stay silent, remaining expressionless.

'Creepy, pretentious, thinking you're a high bastard who mindfucks people. Talking in weird, stange ways, 'an interesting fellow' so she said' giving a slight grin to me.

'Audrey' I say

'Ah, so you do remember, yes the woman who defeated you' I grit my teeth a bit, so Audrey had the nerve to only tell her that. Bitch was getting it. Audrey, not Lily.

'Well I'll commend you for trying, she's my mother but honestly speaking that woman is like a viper, so I can see why you got poisoned so to say, she wasn't easy to live to with. People constantly say to me that she's the only reason for my highly warped, pessimistic, and intelligent, over analytical and maybe slightly anal personality. Well I like being me, so I'm not complaining' She's got an endearing look on her face as she talks about her mother, so Audrey does treat her with love. I think she's got a lovely personality If I say so myself. I'm glad that I'm getting to know my daughter, she really is something.

'Don't ever change, no matter what people tell you' I might as well give some fatherly advice.

She blushes a bit, embarrassed that she's talking so intimately with someone who's practically a stranger, 'Ah sorry, it's just mother considers you as her eternal rival and she respects you so I thought I should say something, as her daughter you know'

'Thanks kid, I really appreciate it'

_Lily's POV_

'K-Kid!' I glare at him, and leave the room slamming the door. What the hell is wrong with me? Acting so familiar! Have I suddenly gone insane! Did he curse me? I did mention he was a boogeyman, so is he fucking about in my brain? Mum talks about him so much and I got attached! How? Well I don't bloody know how? Argh! Seriously, this must be some extensive psychological trauma I'm dealing with! I mean why else would I feel like he's a father figure to me. Oh Fuck Me.

No, no, no. No fucking way! I am not mentally unstable like that. To fix my brain I slam my head against a wall. There all fixed, now to talk to Fry so we solve the 'Saga of The Missing Zeke' by looking deeper into the hole. I tightened my tie. Down to business! No more fucking distractions! Keep it together Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

Dig Deeper and The Truth Shall Be Found, Or Not

Chapter 8

'And you're sure about this?' Imam the holy man asks me for the third time as I help Fry dig a bigger hole. No, I didn't have a personality change. Fry just asked me to help, but I don't think 'getting mud on my clothes' was a sufficient reason not to help, so I had no choice but to get on my knees and dig like an old dog recovering its favourite bone.

'For the third time, yes' my patience wearing thin with the holy man.

'But why would he tell a ki-I mean someone like you but not me?' Johns questions me, I continue digging, getting my white shirt dirty.

'You've been chasing his ass for a while now, so he obviously doesn't like you pining after him and tying him up in chains and handcuffs, sorry I had to break it to you like this' Jack giggles. Johns looks livid. Yes I was getting sarcastic and yes, I was in a foul mood.

'You're a real bitch aren't you?' he says, trying to remain some sense of composure, but failing badly.

'Wow, that affected me so bad I may need therapy' Jack chuckles,

'Lily you're funny' earning a scolding glare from Johns.

'Well…I try' I can't help but smirk too. Jack is an alright kid. I can leave my stuff with her and she'll watch it for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm only nice to her because she's now my lackey. I take good care of lackeys not that she knows, she reckons we're friends. As if we could ever be friends. Okay maybe I'm finding excuses here, don't judge me.

'Okay I'm all set, Lily. Johns, play nice' Fry says and slithers into the hole, her chain attached to her belt. I was going to offer to go down the hole if there weren't any one else willing but she stepped up, and thus I wish for her safety as she went crawling in to it. Wait? Did she just poorly attempt to scold me just now?

So we wait. Before long I feel the bothersome gaze of Johns on me,

'A problem, Johns?' glancing at him for just a second before keeping an eye on the chain that's moving steadily into the hole.

'Yeah I do actually, I'm just wondering if we should watch out for you? Especially if you're the daughter of Audrey Bird' Oh, well that's a low blow right there.

'What! You mean the 'Scarlet Killer', the woman who seduces her victims, leaving them to die after one touch from her' Paris exclaims! Yes, my mum was quite a famous criminal but then she gave birth to me. Before I was born, she was just as famous as Riddick, topping him. Oh, and she didn't kill her victims by just one touch. She just kissed them and they got poisoned and died. She was one hell of a woman, certainly one without any inhibitions; the word restraint is not in her dictionary. As I've had the misfortune of waking up in the middle of the night due to the sound of her 'night-time activities'. Eurgh, as always a shiver runs down my spine. Anyway back to Johns,

'Oh, I wonder what gave it away. You're so smart Johns. Well done!' clapping a couple a times.

'Wow, that is so cool!' of course that's Jack, jumping up and down in excitement. Like a puppy.

I check my watch, five minutes already passed since Fry left us. When I look up I see that everyone looks at me in fear, minus Jack. Bugger off with the stares, I'm not the one who's famous.

'I'm not famous'

Shazza obviously still upset about Zeke says with reproach 'So? You're still a killer even though you're not famous' lifting that a pick axe. A threat?

'I'm not a killer though. I may be wrong but I'm assuming you're looking at me from the point of view that my mother raised me to be a criminal'

'Well why wouldn't she?' Oh so I was right.

'Good question, but she raised me to** never** be a criminal, telling me I could do anything I wanted but as long as its legal and I never asked why she didn't teach me to become a criminal. I was smart enough to figure out she didn't want my life to be the same as hers. She wanted me to have a better life, which I do' and with a nod of my head that was the end of this unimportant, waste of time conversation.

Jack pipes up suddenly 'Can you hear that?'

We all fall silent, listening intently, then..

I hear the faint 'Here! In Here!' Shit! Fry's in trouble. I turn my head to the spires, the sounds coming from that direction, I run up the hill to them. I open my ears, trying to pinpoint where she is, like a falcon. Then I know. I elbow through the spire, breaking a hole, reaching a hand through it, I grab Fry. I'm quickly not alone, and then there's many other hands reaching inside the hole, trying to get Fry out. We get her out, and away from the spike.

'Fry! Are you okay?' I doubt it, seems like she's been through hell.

'The child heard you before any of us could' says Imam, it's true. I turn my back on the spire then I hear rustling coming from the spire. I go back and peer down the spire, there's something down there, but can't see fuck all with this sunlight! Come on my other eyes don't fail me now.

'Nah, Lily was the one who found you' Jack counters, oh please I just did what anyone else would have done but couldn't have done. I'm considering bending into the spire, just to take a closer look.

'Did you find him?' Shazza asks, praying for the best, I drop my sword to the side preparing to enter the spire. No one notices, which is good, I feel like I would be met with opposition.

''Fuck! That was so fucking stupid! I don't know what the fuck was in there, but whatever it is, it got Zeke and it nearly got m-!' I notice that Fry's chain is suddenly pulled down into the darkness by unseen hands. Aw. You've got to be fucking with me.

I glance back, just in time to see Fry's back slam into mine, with immense force, like she was fired out of a mortar. I wince in pain, gritting my teeth as I try to stop both of us from propelling forwards into the blackness below. The collision of both of us destroys the tip of the spire showering us in dry mud; I quickly reach out to the other side, and grab the jagged edge, just about managing to stop our demise. I basically became a vertical human ledge supporting Fry, who isn't making this any easier as she's failing about, panicking. I desperately cling onto the disintegrating edge.

Then all of a sudden Fry is practically cutting into me, as the unseen hands are still tugging on Fry's chain, adding more pressure. Shit! This is not good! Beads of sweat drip from my forehead down into the abyss below, my arms straining from holding the both of us up. Then thankfully, the heaviness releases, someone must have cut Fry's belt because she suddenly not on my back anymore. But I do feel a talon like grip on my back digging through my blazer and into my skin; it drags me out of the spire. Next thing I know, my back crashes into the hot, sandy ground, causing sand to fly up. I close my eyes against the bright glare of the sun, panting heavily. I try deep breathing in order to get my adrenaline filled body to calm down. Boy…I'm drained.

'That was …a close one...' I hear Fry whisper beside me.

'Y..eah' I manage to breath out, my throat's parched and I'm tired, and I want a shower. Sorry I went through a life threatening situation and became whiny. I'll stop now.

Jack's face filled with concern hovers above me, 'What were you doing?' her eyebrow arched

'I…was trying…to get a good look at what was down there….it didn't occur to me that Fry would be going back in there…taking me along' It was a stupid move on my part, but then again someone should have taken the belt off her as soon as she got out of the hole. Some people here are definitely lacking common sense.

Fry chuckles 'Glad I did. Otherwise I don't think I would be alive if you weren't there…and I thank you'

'It's fine, I just did want anyone else would have done but physically couldn't have' I ignore the offended looks shooting my way.

'Lily you were amazing! The way you grabbed the other side and saved Fry, it was all heroic and stuff! Fry must have weighed a ton' she looks excitingly down at me. I don't know which is brighter, the three suns put together or Jack's shining face of awe.

'No, Fry didn't weigh a ton. She at least weighed about ten tons' a small smirk on my face.

I hear everyone chuckle around me, even fox face Johns. We're all glad that nothing seriously bad went wrong, this time round. After a minute or so we get up, dusting ourselves off. I then grab my stuff, slugging it over my shoulder and head for the main crash site, I feel so drained I could probably do with a nap. I give wide yawn, yes a nap sounds like a good idea.

'Hey Lily! Wait!' I hear Fry come up behind me; I turn to face her, reminding myself again not to look at her for too long. She hands me a torn piece of black cloth,

'Sorry' she says. Black cloth? What am I gonna do with black cloth? I take it and put in my pocket grateful for whatever the hell she's doing which I don't understand.

'Um sorry?'

'Ah earlier when we were falling I um grab-' I feel someone poking me, but it surprisingly stings a bit.

'You got a hole in your blazer' says the annoying one who's poking me right now, who is Jack by the way. Oh, so that explains the black cloth. Wait, what? I shrug my blazer off and lift it high in and there in the middle is a jagged hole. Right, I get it. She's the one who grabbed me before I fell to my death. Which I am grateful, don't get me wrong, but she ruined my blazer. What to do?

'Ah, it's no biggie' tossing it away. I should have done that a while ago, now I feel so much cooler, loosening my tie. I then realise that Jack and Fry are speechless. I shake my head back and forth between them, and then it clicked. They were looking at the gun holster, with a gun in it. Probably something they've never seen before, even though Johns has quite a big one. And no, that wasn't _euphemism._

'Th-that is so cool!' Jack really need a new adjective, it's getting quite boring.

'Kid, take it easy would you? It's just a gun, true it's a gun that highly associated with Dirty Harry and I totally understand its coolness, but still it's just a gun' I say nonchalantly.

'Lily, you are a woman full of surprises' Fry says, a smile on her face, and then she pats my head, then dares to ruffle my head of hair.

'But, you're like a kid' she chuckles, as I step away from her hand, scowling at her for doing such a thing. Trying to fix my hair, I growl incoherent words at her, all insults of course,

'How am I like a kid? No, don't answer that. Anyway thank you for grabbing my ass back there, even though you have ripped a hole in it. The blazer, not my ass' Lily and Jack both snigger at me, before I excuse myself.

'I'm going for a nap, do wake me up in ten or fifteen minutes would you' turning my back on them, and making my way down to the main cabin.

'A nap?' Fry says in disbelief

'Ahaha Lily, you're like an old woman'

'Better than being a snot nosed brat like you' I say over my shoulder giving a lazy wave.

I enter the cool shade of the main cabin, relishing in the shadows that does not exist outside. I lean against a cabinet before sliding down to the cool metal floor, resting my sword between my legs. My eyes are already closing and I feel sluggish. I didn't think I overworked myself that much. I hear Johns rush by, entering Riddick's room…but I…couldn't …care…le…Yaaawwn.

_Riddick's POV_

I'm worried. I thought it was okay to give the kid information but now thinking about it what if Lily's the one go in the hole. I'm hoping the Captain to it upon herself to check it out but I can't stop this anxious feeling that Lily's in trouble. Then all of a sudden, I know she's alright.

A while later, the shadow of a certain prick falls over me. I don't look at him. I could sense that he doesn't fear me as much as before.

'Found something worse than me, huh?' I wasn't entirely sure what was down there in the darkness but it's definitely interesting.

'So here's the deal, you work without chains, without bit and without shivs' How brave of Johns, being a man and taking the collar off. Woof. But I don't want to become his pack mule.

'For what? The honour of going back to some asshole of a cell, fuck you' I look up and glare into his eyes, he cocks his shotgun and points it at my head. He shoots, blowing off my chains. Trying to be cool Johns?

'Want you to remember this moment Riddick, the way it coulda gone but didn't' handing me my goggles. He carries on,

'Truth it, I'm tired of chasing you, I wanna be free of you' Believe me; I want to be free of you too.

'You saying you'll cut me loose?' Relishing on the idea that my future will be free of this motherfucker.

'Only if we both get outta this alive and you may be a free man' He offers his hand, to seal the deal. As if!

'My recommendation is do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv happy on your wannabe ass. Go ahead and ghost me motherfucker'. I grab his shotgun at that moment, aiming it at Johns.

'Want you to remember this moment' I pump the shotgun, removing the shells. Dropping the empty shotgun I walk away. Ahhh sweet freedom at last. The others I wonder, are they afraid of me? Or are they naïvely believing Johns that I won't cut an artery in them. Minus Lily of course, who then appears in my field of vision. Oh, what's this? She's on the floor to the side. Her back against a cabinet, her head resting on her chin asleep soundly, snoring softly and her sword rests against one raised knee. A cute tranquil scene, she really is a kid, she hasn't lost the habit of sleeping anywhere but her actual bed. Younger, she fell asleep whenever and wherever she liked, in the sandbox, on the couch, I once found her in the dog basket. She was such a tiny thing back then, still is but she drooled excessively especially when she fell asleep on my shoulder. I get a little closer, and realise her blazer is gone, and her shirt isn't white anymore. Oi, why the hell is that dick brat asleep on her shoulder? Then Lily yawns, waking up.

_Lily's POV_

Yawning I wake up, reluctantly. But I could hear people walking about and really I just need a ten minute power nap and I'm good to go. I stretch, shaking out all the knots and cracks in my body when I notice black boots on the ground. I follow up over the boots, over the colossal mass of muscle that belongs to…Riddick, whose goggled face is staring down at me. Awkward. I blink a few times, and stare right back at him, I guess Johns let him go, but without a collar? Seriously? Well as long as he doesn't get shiv happy with my ass I'm good with him being let loose to do as he pleases. I'm about to say something when Fry walks in then, looking between me and Riddick, again awkward. She approaches me and softly calls out,

'Jack, wake up honey, we're going now' Eh? Jack? I turn to my side which I now realise is quite heavy and wet. There's Jack head lolling about on my shoulder, drooling. Oh. This is embarrassing.

'Fry, let me handle this' grabbing my sword I swiftly and quickly get up, and predictably Jacks falls over to the metallic floor, waking up instantly and annoyed.

'Ouch!..What?.. Lily! You could have woke me up normally' she gets up, Fry smiles behind her hand.

Hooking my sword over my shoulder, I look down at her, well she's smaller then me by a couple of inches.

'Well if you have slept like a normal person instead of an insufferable baby and dribbled everywhere then maybe I would have been a bit nicer! My clothes are already ruined as it is; chances are they are going to get even more ruined'

Riddick then is laughing, a loud deep laughter that gets all our head turning to him. Confused. Jack stares at him in awe instead.

'And, may I ask what's so funny?'

'Nah, it's nothing heh don't worry about it' an amused smile on his face

'No I'm not worrying' I say causally

'Hey' he looks at me

'Did you take a look in the hole?'

'The Captain did, well I suppose I did too, accidently' looking at Fry.

'Anyway, yes we looked, I mean it's the only reason why we're taking a huge risk of letting you run with a leash, well I thought Johns would have put a collar or leash on you but I guess he's underestimating you so I'll tell you this now' walking to the man whose is built like a mountain. I poke a finger into his chiselled chest, well his waist since I can't reach his chest I say,

'Dare hurt any one of the ten or twelve people here and I'll personally rip a new breathing hole in your neck' pointing the sheathed sword at him.

He chuckles, a cheeky smile on his face, he reaches to me and he places a hand upon my head, tousling my hair, petting me as if I were some dog.

'Sure thing….kid' my personal space was just invaded and I'm insulted, I say goodbye to my highly-evolved patience, and respond semi-violently.

'Now you've really asked for it' I snarl, my flames of anger burning around me, extracting my sword I take a swipe at the offending arm. He lets go and steps back with a,

'Woah'

'Lily! Stop!' Fry says grabbing my arm which has already positioned my sword back in its case.

'Oh don't worry Fry, that was a warning, I missed on purpose. You got lucky' I shoot a glare at the entertained Riddick. Annoys me to no end that he's enjoying this more than he should and I really want to kill him.

'Like I said, it ain't me you got to worry about' he walks past us and heads outside.

'But, we still have a hell of reason to worry about you' I mumble.


	9. Chapter 9

The Coring Room Answers All

_Lily's POV_

For some reason the blue sun is setting, leaving two suns left. Weird right? But more importantly when is nightfall going to come? It's still too hot out here, or better yet I want to leave. I've had my fair share of fun on this damn planet and I had fucking enough. I don't want to stay any longer.

But Fry told me that there may be a possibility of getting off, hopefully there'll be something that can fly us all out of here if we reach an abandoned settlement. Which they also inform me has water, isn't that exciting? Oh boy. This planet must be affecting me mentally as I am getting excited over water. We're bringing one power cell, and trekking in this hot, desert carrying heavy equipment and cargo. Correction, we're trekking while Riddick is the one who's carrying a beast of a burden of all our cargo and the power cell, good on him. I'm not exactly empty handed though; I've got a heavy silver/diamond sword on my back, and constantly carrying this annoying rucksack with me too. That's a burden. I saved Fry, I deserve a break.

I glimpse back, Riddick's trailing behind as a pack mule ought to ha! Pack mule, hilarious. I can imagine the look on mum's face when I tell her that Riddick's been whipped, but no in all seriousness I am staying to my word and keeping a damn good eye on him. Paris whispers to Johns,

'So, just like that you wave your little wand and he's one of us now?'

'I didn't say that, but least this way I don't have to worry about falling asleep and not waking up' turning his head sideways to wink at me. If Riddick doesn't kill him, I think I will. But it's kind of obvious that Johns, to some extent does not like me at all, I hate his guts so the feelings mutual. I say,

'Well it wouldn't hurt for now but may I remind everyone that he is dangerous so be careful and kind when speaking to him'

'Oh, so I can speak to him now?' Jack asks me, well I thought she asked me but she gets a resounding no from Fry, Johns, Shazza and Imam.

'Lily?'

'Yeah sure wh-' I notice Fry giving me a sceptical, disapproving look. Oh.

'Erm I mean, noooo Jack, bad idea' shaking my head at her. How awkward, I appear to be whipped too. Paris then drops a bottle of his beloved wine and runs after it, it's his bad luck the bottle falls before Riddick who picks it up. Paris stands there, not sure what to do and comes to a decision. He sticks his hand out, introducing himself,

'Paris P. Ogilvie, antiquities dealer, entrepreneur' you would be wouldn't you.

I'm actually surprised when Riddick grabs the hand and shakes it, so he's capable of being a gentlemen I just thought he was a rogue animal.

'Richard B Riddick, escaped convict…murderer' Paris must be shitting himself right now and I feel a bit sorry for him. Just a bit. Riddick stares at the bottle, and then uncorks it.

'That's good Shiraz. It's a lovely drop. Very expensive' Riddick downs the bottle in one gulp, handing the empty bottle back to Paris,

'By all means, please. Help yourself' a hint of anger hidden in his nervous words. Poor Paris. He then hurries to catch up with us, eager to get away from escaped murderer.

After an exhausting walk, we finally reach the settlement, everyone gathering around the skiff. The skiff that will be our one way ticket out of this hell, I'm considering to jump for joy like the others. Give me a moment to consider it.

I've considered it. And, no. I shall not be doing something so undignified, but I shall figuratively jump for joy. Eventually, I wander away from everyone and check out the place. It's truly a ghost town, with the dead gardens, upended chairs and furniture everywhere. Everything covered in a fine layer of dust or sand; I hear the distant sounds of Jack and the youngest of the holy boys running around playing. Ah, I'm glad she found a buddy, now she won't irritate me as much as before.

I soon come across a building quite different from any other in the settlement; I see a 'Coring Room' sign on it. I guess it's the Coring Room, I approach it but Riddick then cuts across me and tries to get into the building. Either he's hasn't seen me or he's seen me but he's ignoring me, I go for the former, for his sake.

_Riddick POV_

As we were walking across no man's land, I heard something from the spires, something feral, animalistic and craving blood. Something I can relate to.

Johns makes me laugh, he sends me on odds jobs so he can keep me away from the skiff. Despite Lily's insistence that Johns knows nothing about me, he's certainly aware of the particulars of my escape. He doesn't want me anywhere near it.

Hmm, so Lily's here too huh? Is she doing her own little investigating? But she hasn't said anything; well I guess she's keeping an eye on me like she bravely said before. I thought I saw something move inside the building, I take a peek through the window but it's too filthy to see anything. Well whatever was in there is gone now. The 'Coring Room' huh? Interesting.

'Missing the party, come on' and right on cue is Johns, the fucker's been keeping a tight leash on me. I then turn my attention to Lily, but she's staring at top of the coring room, a thick white tarp billowing in the wind. Ah, yes. He's been stalking me for a while now.

'Missing the party kids, come on' she snaps her direction to me,

'You talkin' to me?' she abruptly asks, I shrug a shoulder and walk away, dragging the white tarp with me, letting it go as I follow after Johns. Kids are too cute these days.

_Lily's POV_

When he said kids, I assumed he meant Jack and the little boy he had with her. But he walks away an infuriating smirk, so he was talking to me. I'm concerned though, there is an aura around Riddick so he's stopped hiding it but it's a different flame from both Johns and Fry. It's much bigger and darker, almost pitch black. It conveys his disposition nicely but I can only assume he's up to no good. I don't know much about my special ability and I don't have a real clue on how it works but from his flame I get the feeling that his whatever he's lying about is quite life changing to me. But the consequences aren't worth the trouble, I think. Riddick also dragged the white tarp falls down, revealing Jack who I knew was up there.

'Hey' Jack calls down to me,

'Hey' I look up squinting against the bright rays of two suns,

'You can't get down can you?'

She looks down at me sheepishly, hesitating,

'….Yeah' I roll my eyes, face palming. Oh boy.

Moments later, I finally get her down and I notice there's something different about her.

'Um did you cut your hair?' that's an understatement to what she did, she scruffily made herself bald and she's wearing goggles too, she's wearing a red tie which has been tied incorrectly.

'Yeah, I'm you and Riddick put together' puffing her chest out in pride, am I supposed to admire this weird sense of fashion statement?

'Here, this is how you do your tie' I tie it properly for her, not making it too tight.

'So, does it look good?' I step back, to give a full inspection. Truthfully it looks crap, but I'll keep that to myself.

'Um..better than good' I can't help but say it with withering condemnation.

'Aw really, that's awesome!' she's completely oblivious to sarcasm; maybe I can use this to my potential. Or is that too evil?

'Heh everyone is going to get an awesome surprise, so let's roll' we both make our way back to the group.

We eventually find everyone, gathered around a table filled with cups of water. Ah, sweet delicious water, we both grab two cups each. I down the first cup, and it's heaven on my throat, despite it being cloudy and maybe there are bits of sediment but who cares, its water. I walk to the other side of the room, and propping my sword against a wall, I sit on a dusty desk, bringing a knee up to my chest. Jack of course follows and stands beside me. All eyes on her, filled with surprise

'What?' she says, feigning ignorance.

'It's the winner of the lookalike contest' Paris says, disregarding Jack's glare he continues speaking,

'Who are these people, anyway? Miners?'

'Look like geologists. An advance team, moving from rock to rock' Shazza answers.

'Nice of them to leave so much stuff here' Paris says.

'Why did they leave their ship?' Jack asks

'It's not a ship. It's a skiff and it's disposable' is there really a need for trivial information like that?

'They probably had a big drop ship to take them off the planet'

Riddick's offers his take on what happened,

'These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke got them. They're all dead. You don't really think they left with their clothes on hooks. Photos on the shelves'

'Maybe they had weight limits' the optimist Paris

'I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's an emergency!'

'He's fucking right!' said Jack, so the kid can swear.

'Watch your mouth' a quick scolding from Johns, ass. He turns to Riddick, scolding him now,

'Stop Riddick, no one wants your theories'

I decide then to say something, accepting that his theory was more or less closer to the truth. 'Why sugar coat the ugly possibility of the truth? I mean we're all thinking the same thing aren't we? The people here, geologists, miners, whoever was here didn't leave. They never made it off this rock because something got them, likely the same things that got Zeke, and the same things that would have gotten me and Fry'

Suddenly a glass smashes, Riddick has dropped his glass. Turning all heads towards him in shock. Strange, but Imam comes in, very distressed,

'Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?'

The little one? I turn to Jack, who had seen him last, she opens her mouth,

'Erm…I saw him-'

'Anyone checked the coring room?' he has a -know it all- smile. That large flame suddenly exhausts, vanishing into thin air. Wait, is he hiding it again?

Everyone rushes out of the room, everyone but me and Riddick. I didn't see this coming. While he's drinking the rest of the water left on the table, I down my second cup of water and grab my sword and bag. I should probably see if I can do anything to help Ali, I walk past Riddick, I'm nearly out when,

'You don't care for those people' I freeze. That wasn't a question.

'Excuse me?' I turn round, facing him.

'I'm saying you couldn't care if they died. You're only taking care of your ass. No I'm no judging you. Audrey's exactly the same, she couldn't give a shit what happened to her comrades, and she'll use them as tools to ensure her own safety' he's taken a couple of steps forward.

'And I'm saying you got it wrong old man and just because I'm her daughter doesn't mean we're the same'

'Oh really? I've got it wrong? Well then I'm confused as to what your fucking deal is then?'

'I didn't realise I had a deal. Wow I have a deal' my words laced with sarcasm.

'So what's your deal Mr Riddick?'

He chuckles, and he's standing in front of me, towering over me. I have to strain my neck just to look up into his smug face.

'My deal is that we work together, and the end result is that us two and only us two get off this planet alive' I frown,

'Right. I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline your offer. I'll be leaving now Mr Riddick, adieu', giving a superior bow as his smile falters into disappointment. I leave the room and rush to the coring room, cursing Riddick under my breath, what a pointless conversation. What the hell was that about? More mindfuckery? Did he want us to work together on the account that him and my mum worked together once? Seems plausible but I didn't think he'll throw an offer around like that so easily. Well I'll think about it later, I enter the coring room and see Imam grieving over the young boy, whose..urgh. His skin and muscles have been shredded off, leaving a messy, bloody skeleton. What the hell could have down something like that and where was it now?

I notice the group standing around something, I join them and see a coring shaft, a light's been thrown down, illuminating the narrow tunnel, it's littered with bones that are scattered about and picked clean. I then feel someone tug the end of my shirt, guessing its Jack I turn round and I'm right, her face is pale, and she's been crying well she still is.

'Hey, are y-', her arms circle around me tightly and I can't escape. I sigh, and pat her on the back awkwardly, I avoid everyone's eyes, because this is so embarrassing. Now we know what happened to the people who were here, reverting my eyes behind me.

The blue sun rises, the holy boys hold a funeral service, Jack and Fry have gone to attend. I take another drink of water, avoiding Riddick at all costs.

Back in the coring room, the adults apart from Imam have gathered round, and Shazza starts the brainstorming,

'Why was the door chained up? Why the bloody hell would they lock themselves in like that?'

'Something was clearly after them' Johns says.

'Other buildings weren't secure' Riddick's deep voice grabs our attention,

'So they ran here, heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but someone forgot to lock the back door' Seriously? One little mistake and they all died? I'm sorry but they lose any sympathy votes from me. We all fall silent unsure what to say at this point, we're no closer to what happened here really. John's then suggests an idea,

'Let's board this up and get the rest of the cells back to the skiff. They seem to stick to the dark, so if we stick to daylight, we should be okay' True, but it's not something that can be swept under the rug just like that. Someone just died, we need a proper plan.

'Twenty two years ago' Fry suddenly mumbles, looking through coring samples on a table, scrutinizing them.

'What do you mean by twenty two years ago? Did something happen twenty two years ago?' I question her. I hear Johns groaning and mumbling about me asking too many questions but I couldn't care less, so my questions are hefty. I like my answers to be precise.

'Well, these core-samples are dated, the last one was twenty two years ago, this month' Hm, interesting.

Shazza looks at them 'Yeah? What's so special about that?' Hold on now, I have a feeling something major bad is going to happen.

'Dunno. Maybe nothin' Oh phew, you got me worried for no reason. Damn woman!

'But…' She suddenly remembers something, as if it just clicked in her head. She leaves the building and we all follow. We end up in the living quarters, everyone is gathered round now. There's a do-hickey thing that has planets and suns revolving round and round. Some astronomy shit, I don't know fuck all about. Fry plays with it, the year counter clicks over to '17' Fry starts turning the main gear, accelerating the orbit. The counter moves through the years, '18'…'19'…'20'…'21'….'22'. A giant ringed planet moves up and eclipses the three suns, and plunges the miniature version of the planet we're on into darkness.

Why, hello there Mr Bad Luck nice of you to turn up. Isn't this fan-fucking-tastic? I bloody sure got what I wanted. The question whether I'm happy about it, is another story. Fuck! Double Fuck!

'Are you fucking kidding me!' that's Johns; everyone else in the same state of panic.

'Not afraid of the dark, are you' and yep, that's Riddick. I'm calling it, we're officially screwed.

_Riddick's POV_

Dropping my glass because I found out Lily was in danger was a surprise, I've only known her for half a day and I'm already protective. Think I'll make a great father.

Okay, so maybe I was disappointed that Lily decided not to work with me heh it's every father's dream that they take their little girl to work with them. Like I said, she's got an awful lot of balls. Maybe Audrey didn't give birth to a girl. It's not unheard of, Lily does appear to be masculine, I mean compared to the boy that's always with her who is awfully feminine, and has the scent of a-. No, it couldn't be, but then again it would explain the scent of menstrual blood coming from him. I thought the scent of a woman was more likely coming from Lily, Fry or Shazza and it was rubbing off on him but I have a good sense of smell and it was without a doubt coming from him. Ah, I see so 'he' has secrets too. Lily knows I guess or she wouldn't be sticking so close to Jack. Or Jacky should I say. Interesting turn of events.

The killing has officially starting, and for once it's not my fault ha! Everyone's in a state of panic unsure what to do. Except Lily, she's kept her head together, ah she really resembles me more and more I believe. I should probably be nice and bond with her, last time I was a bit too…criminal I'd say. But there's the question to tell her the truth, but is it a good idea? I'm stumped on this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Magical Powers, Or A Major Headache

_Lily's POV_

I sit within the cool shade of the skiff, waiting for Johns to come out so I can talk to Fry about what we should do if nightfall happens and those 'things' come out. Well I guess I'm eavesdropping too, they aren't speaking that quietly and I have falcon-like hearing.

'Let's wait on the power cells' it comes out muffled but I can hear it clearly, but was Johns mad? For what sane reason would we wait?

'Wait for what? Until it's so dark we can't even find our back to-'

Johns cuts in 'we're not sure when it happens, and if it's even going to happen' am I actually hearing this? Was Johns in a different room entirely? That planet model was the real deal there. He's just being an over egotistical twat, you know the types that think they know everything but really they don't.

'Get the fucking cells over here Johns! I hate to sound like Lily but this conversation is a waste of time' Ouch, how rude. But I agree with Fry there, Johns is wasting time.

'Ever tell you how Riddick escaped?' his voice is almost a whisper now, I have to strain my ear just to hear it at all but I give up as they're whispering now. I catch words here and there, and with a bit of intelligence I'm able to decipher that Riddick knows how to pilot but that's all I get. Fuck knows what that means.

Well speak of the devil; I glance up to him, he stands there for a moment, expressionless. Then he decides to join me in the shadows of the skiff. Did he have to join me? I hope he isn't going reignite that previous conversation that I left in just cinders and ashes. He takes out my broken shiv, the one I threw away and abandoned a while ago, I don't really want it back but it sort of pisses me off that he's using it as a grooming appliance, makes me want to take it now. But I leave him to it; I don't particularly want to start a conversation with him.

I turn my head away from him, watching Jack and the two holy boys play in the distance. They're playing hide and seek, and Jack insisted I play but I laughed and asked if she was joking. She wasn't, they've been looking for me for over five minutes now, I don't get why they haven't found me yet, I think Jack laid down borders we're not supposed to cross. Oops.

'So, if you aren't like your mother, then why all these dangerous weapons?' He breaks the silence between us, his goggled eyes staring past me and looking at the sword beside me.

'I'm a bodyguard for hire, so isn't it necessary for me to wield a weapon if I'm protecting someone else's life?' I don't care for any of the clients though, but the job does pay extremely well.

'A bodyguard huh? You are right; you're nothing like your mother'

'I'll take that as a compliment' I hear him chuckle under his breath, and then both our attentions turn to Johns who's just come out of the skiff, learning against a hand against it. A flu-like shiver runs through his body, and he promptly throws up, I cringe as I smell the putrid acid stench of vomit.

'Would you mind being ill somewhere else?' glaring at him in pure disgust.

'That's a bad sign, shaking in this heat' Riddick says, with a hint of satisfaction in voice. Is he enjoying the fact that Johns is suffering like this? How sadistic.

Johns still a bit shaky, stands up and looks at Riddick, 'I thought I said no shivs'

'Shiv? This? This is just a personal grooming appliance' personal? You've only had for a mere day. Johns walks on, my eyes following him, then it's too late to realise my huge fucking mistake!

'SHIT!' I scream out, as intense burning pain explodes in my head, I clench my teeth as the pain hits me. My head is suddenly flooded with memories that don't belong to me. Then it's over. I was fucking careless, shit my skull's pounding like a motherfucker, and my eyes hurt like hell. I snap my eyes open, and I see Riddick's face above me filled with confusion and concern, I think. With the goggles on him I only have his mouth to work on (unintended innuendo). Riddick has me pinned down; I must have had a seizure too.

I clear my throat, 'Let go' I order softly and he does.

I sit up slowly, taking in deep breaths, resting my forehead on my knee, cooling my throbbing head and eyes. Shit they're probably inflamed too.

'What the hell was that all about?' Riddick asks, demanding a answer.

'Nothin' mumbling into my knee.

'Like fuck that was nothing! You want me to tell the others about what just happened' It's obvious he's threatening me; the whole -tell him and he zips his lip scenario-. Aw fuck it! How could things get possibly worse than it is?

'I don't even know what it is. But I see flames or auras around people; often it appears when someone is lying or guilty…mostly lying. Well I can only see them if it affects me somewhat, or affects me in a series of events. But here's the kicker, I can see the real ugly truth if I look at said lying person for an imprecise number of seconds it's always changing, like my ability is evolving or adapting or…..I don't know. I thought the countdown was 130 seconds but it's gone down. In addition I think the whole ability thing has something to do with those elemental people. You know? The neutral peace mongers who know the universe and its future. Never met one and I don't intend to either. But I don't get how lying can be one of the fucking elements'

I pause to take a breath, the more I talk, the more I forget my pain, which I'm glad for. I rummage into my bag taking a gulp of water. I continue,

'I mean I don't know who the other half of my genes belong to, so it could be an elemental and that mixed with a mother who's one devil of a lady then it's no surprise that any elemental super powers I inherited have been mutated. Well it's just a theory'

The headache's gone now and Riddick's flare has extinguished, as if he's taken a note of my ability. How lovely of him, sure it might kick me in the ass later but I have no intention of seeing more images, no matter how interesting or life changing they are.

'So you know about Johns now' I recall the images I can, flicking through them trying to get what the truth is.

'Just learnt he ain't a cop, despite that shiny badge of his, he's just a low class mercenary. Who also happens to be a morphine hype' Huh? Can't really say I'm surprised, for all the pain I received a moment ago I am quite disappointed at how average his secrets were. I then sense a presence behind me. Aw shit!

'Interesting' I see Riddick noticing something behind as well, and from the corner of my eye I see Fry taking the same direction as Johns. Oh boy.

'Lesson in life, keep those kind of thoughts to yourself' I sense the smugness in his voice.

'Shut up' I flop to the ground, closing my eyes. So needing a nap.

_Riddick's POV_

Out of nowhere the seemingly normal Lily starts screaming, thrashing violently, I grab her shoulders and lay her on the ground, her back arches and I pin her down. Her eyes are tightly shut in obvious pain. She's biting her lower lip so hard, a trickle of blood flows down her face. I wipe it away whispering words of comfort. This is something that also happened when she was young; doctors called it seizures, but had no reason why. Fuckers were useless.

Then she eventually calms down, relaxing, her breathing laboured. Her whole body still shaking and her skin is pale. The shakes subside and she takes a deep breath, suddenly snapping her eyes open. I'm shocked when I see her eyes were completely bloodshot, the whites completely stained scarlet, this was something new. What the fuck is this? An illness?

I release her when she's asks, well orders. I keep close in case the attack happens again or she faints. She sits up, and rests her forehead on a raised knee, breathing deeply to get her body to calm itself down. So she's used to these attacks.

After a tiny bit of protest she tells me, her ideas, speculations, theories on whatever the fuck just happened. Elementals? That haughty Aereon comes to mind; that old lady mentioned something about being a seer or something. Now that I think about it, I have visions myself well I always thought they were signs of mental instability. How interesting.

I then notice Fry's presence, well I noticed it before but she was hiding but she stumbled out in shock at Lily's words and then storms off. I guess to confront Johns; it's probably about time I reckon. It's better for me when this psycho family of theirs rips itself apart, I look back to Lily, she's sleeping soundly again.

'How you feeling kid?' I see her twitch, a scowl on her face.

'…..' No answer huh?

'Lily?'

'Yes I feel much better, thank you for your concern….and thanks for taking care of me' she's unbelievable. Well it's true she's no kid, she's so grown up and polite, has a pretentious attitude. I don't know where she gets that from though. Her mother is scum of the scum; I can't really see her teaching Lily to be a civilised person with an air of dignity. Lily could be from nobility if I didn't know what kind of person her mother was and I know Audrey, and she was no noble. Did the kid teach herself? But I like it, feisty and brash in its own way. Certainly an attitude that lets her walks over everyone, useful skill in life.

'Kid, I didn't feel any heartfelt emotion in that last part'

'You keep talking and you won't feel anything' she says. This is nice, father and daughter bantering on a planet which will soon be plunged into darkness. Though bitch Fry ruins the moment and drags Lily into the skiff with her, probably to have a confession before night falls. Oh how I can't wait for the real fun to begin when night falls.


	11. Chapter 11

Night Falls

_Lily's POV_

Am I going to be lectured? I don't want to. I see no reason why, I told the truth, can't get annoyed with the truth, or is it that? That the truth hurts more instead of setting you free. Er, I think I got that wrong. Oh well I don't care. I'm still brooding over my thoughtless ogling at someone who wasn't all that. His secrets still suck, but how the hell can that affect me? Oh, I see. I get savagely torn apart and his morphine dulls the pain, ha! But no seriously I can see that totally happening. Fry then says something, stopping my thoughts there,

'Can you see the aura you were talking about?' staring down at me, biting her lip nervously.

'Um, so you heard everything' I didn't think she heard the whole thing. Just the bit about Johns. My skills are getting rusty, note to self: if survive planet of unseen evil, I will train my body to the extreme.

'Yeah, so tell me the truth, you see it don't you?'

'Yes I do, but if it makes you feel better yours is smaller and guilt ridden whereas Johns was just an ugly lying flame' that should make anyone feel better about themselves.

Fry chuckles softly 'why make me feel better?' guess not.

'Keep looking away, I'm going to tell you the truth'

'Oh, okay' I look down, arms crossed, waiting to hear her tale.

'During the landing when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best, he's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin' the main cabin that had all forty passengers on it, including me?

'The docking pilot being?'

'Me' why that son of a bit-calm down Lily, I'm sure Fry wanted to save her own ass. It's what I've been doing all day. Switching off my anger face, I look up at her calmly,

'I guess I ain't the only one who's looking after her own ass' scratching my head, feeling guilty. Well a little.

Fry scoffs,

'Really? Aren't you taking care of everyone? Sure you do it slightly different from everyone else and in a roundabout way, but you're doing a much better job than I am'

'If you're talking about the situation with the spire, then that doesn't count, you're alive now because I was stupidly in the way' another mistake I've done.

'But I trust you'd saved me had you not been in the way' smiling at me.

'Bu-'she cuts me off with,

'You're one of the few adults here that I can trust, and I believe you got my back'

'Say what?' pride gushing through my body when she uses the word 'adult' heh she didn't call me a kid.

'If Johns and Riddick ever prove to be dangerous, I want you to look after everyone, and you're the only one who can'

'Err' this is bad. I don't want to care for the others. It's hard looking after my own ass let alone other asses.

'I really must d-'

'Captain! Captain!' the two remaining holy boys come in panicking, Fry rushes out and I follow. I think I know what's going on. I exit the skiff, and I see everyone's gathered. All eyes are locked on a dark arch in the sky, bright and ominous as it grows from the horizon. The arch rises, inching closer to the suns. Yeah, it's starting.

'If we need anything from the crash ship I suggest we kick on' Shazza rushes to get the solar powder sand cat working. People get to work, snatching up rope, water and lights, boarding the vehicle one by one; I notice a certain criminal missing,

'Where's Riddick?'

'Leave him! He wouldn't wait for us?' I arch an eyebrow at him but before I can agree, Riddick jumps down onto the vehicle.

'I thought we'd lost you' kinda wished we had.

I look behind, the wind whipping through my hair as the solar cat moves across the desert. The rim of the giant planet crests over the horizon, I can see the luminous ring of the planet in clear view now. We storm through the canyon passing through the giant skeletons of creatures that died out years ago. We finally reach the crashed ship, and we all leap off. Paris heads off somewhere,

'Where are you going?' Fry shouts

'I'm gonna get some things. I'll be a few minutes. You wouldn't leave without me would you?' yet he heads for the cargo hold without hearing an answer, yeah we'll leave without him. Riddick and Johns go off to grab the power cells; I use my combat knife to roughly make a scrap metal sled. I give it to Jack, who lashes it on to the sand cat. Think it's about time for an update; I look back into the sky, the ring of the planet block out the first, yellow sun. A red darkness sweeps over us, I hear a growing high pitch sound coming from the spires, as if those things are rejoicing the coming of the night. The planet is in a moment of evening dusk.

We're all frozen in time as we witness something pouring out of the spire-tops. It looks like smoke or ash but that's just wishful thinking. Its living things, squealing in delight at their first night in twenty two years, they fill the sky with thick black waves, heading straight towards us. I retighten all my stuff with me, ready to run.

'People, just a suggestion, perhaps you should flee!' Paris shouts to us. I turn to run, but Jack grabs my hand wanting to run with me….Fine! Bugger it, we all run to our only safety. The cargo hold.

'Let's go!'

I reach the cargo hold with Jack, who collapses to the floor; breathing hard. Okay so I went a little too fast but it's her fault for grabbing me. Anyway being with me is her only chance of survival so she should just thank me. One by one people reach the cargo hold, only Shazza and Riddick remain, but it's too late.

'Come on! Run!'

The squealing wave descends upon them, Riddick and Shazza hit the dirt just in time as the things fly overhead. I see Shazza whipping her head up, looking at us. No, don't tell me she isn't going to-? And yes she does, she's worming her way towards us. I roll my eyes; well it's no guess as what's going to happen next. Aw hell.

'NO!'

'No Stay There!'

'Stay down Shazza! Just stay down!'

She gets up to her feet, truly the dumbest last move she'll ever make. I go round Jack, and from behind I cover her eyes. Just in time, as the black wave is back, enveloping Shazza and lifting her up in the air, caught in a funnel cloud, in which she completely disintegrates into nothing. Jack's struggling and protesting, wanting to see, trying to remove my hands which I do. She looks around for Shazza and then says something to me, well shouts at me. I have no clue what she says as I zone her out, concentrating on the sounds coming from the spires. The spires are crumbling; something is tearing them down from within. There's a second darkness as the ring eclipses the red sun and the world goes dark. Fry shouts out some orders,

'Everyone get inside! Get some lights on in there!'

'Wait! Do you all hear something else?' Imam asks

'What is that?'

'I can't see' from the corner of my eye I see them standing at the mouth of the cargo hold, their directions to the spire. They can't see, but I can.

The moment the last of the light vanished my vision instantly transformed, seeing through the darkness as clear as day with a purple hue. Yeah, my mum is crazy. Can you believe she had my eyes shinned when I was a kid? I couldn't believe either but it's true. I'm damn lucky to even retain my sight let alone be able to see in the dark. Anyway back to the spires, I see large hammer headed creatures. Obviously predators. They emerge out of the spires, clicking, I assume sounding out the world that haven't inhabited in twenty two years.

'Beautiful' I hear Riddick whisper to himself, oh yeah I forget he can see in the dark too. It's practically his element.

'What is it? What happening?' Fry asks

The predators launch from the hills, gliding, searching. Aw, they can fly? Damn.

'Like I said. Ain't me you gotta worry about' Fry groans in frustration, and she says I'm a roundabout person. She goes to shout at Riddick but I interject with my observations.

'Big flying motherfuckers Fry, that's what we got to watch out for and I reckon the little ones are their infants. Both deadly carnivorous predators'

'Right. Everyone get-Wait! How do you know!'

I shrug, still looking at the scene before me, there is a lot of them things,

'How else? I can see them' I'm met with voices of questions and surprised gasps but Fry ushers everyone into the cargo hold. I go to follow, but Riddick grabs my wrist and I look up into his own jaguar jewels of silver.

'Beautiful' Riddick says, his attention on me, staring down into my eyes. I blush despite myself. Feeling awkward, I step back turning my back on him.

'Well let's go' is all I say to him, and I head inside the cargo, he follows. A long shitty night ahead of us.

_Riddick's POV_

When the lights went out, I couldn't believe the first creatures that appeared were only the infants. I put my bone shiv into the air when they passed overhead and like razor blades they demolished it into dust. They're extremely deadly; using combined strength and numbers they can literally tear a person apart. Beautifully demonstrated on that woman. And the big boys. Wow. This will be fun indeed.

Lily still has them. My eyes. Still much more purple than mine, exactly like when she was young. But where were they all this time? Though I'm proud she has my favourite characteristic, it does mean I have to tread carefully around her, she can see everything in this pitch black darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Up Close & Personal

_Lily's POV_

The doors close shut behind, as soon as I and Riddick enter the cargo hold and we're all locked inside the only secure area. How long it'll remain secure is another question. The survivors have huddled together, a defensive method evolved from our ape ancestors millions of years ago, but I don't see how it can be useful.

'If she only stayed down, she'd be okay. She wouldn't have died', obviously. But I refrain from saying that out loud as Fry goes to comfort Jack.

'You all remember the boneyard?' says Johns; oh I wonder if he knows I'm the one who told Fry everything about him. It wouldn't help our relationship which already appears to be in tatters. I'm joking, like I ever want to establish peace with someone who's a mercenary. Bodyguards and mercenaries have an automatic, mutual dislike.

'These might be the fuckers that killed every other living thing on this planet' No shit Sherlock.

'What are we gonna do now?' Jack asks, almost a whisper.

'Are these the only lights we have? Is this everything?' Imam asks, worried

'No. There's a cutting torch on the floor here. I just can't find it' Fry tells everyone. My attention turns to the door; I hear them, the raptor like things wailing just outside.

'Quiet. Everyone' Imam walks to the door, putting his ear up against it. The others push past me, piling beside him, listening to howls outside.

'Why do they do that? Make that sound?' Jack asks, I guess the sound freaks her out. Well the constant clicking and wailing will give a heads up where they are. Or it'll be the last thing you hear before you die.

'Perhaps it's the way they see, with the sound reflecting back. Echo location' yeah, that was obvious from the onset of their high pitch cries. I then realise Fry is beside me, staring hard at my eyes, her face filled with confusion, and curiosity. Oh, yeah there's not that much light here so my purple eyes have come out, I'm about to say something when I whirl behind, there's one in here. Somewhere above us.

'How the fuck could one get in here?' Johns ask, his torch shining down the dark corridor.

'Could be a breach in the hull I don't know' Fry, really please don't answer any questions unless you're really sure.

'Well go on Johns, check it out' I say, leaning against the wall, an eye on the corridor in front. I can't help but smirk, knowing that though Johns has that big shotgun, he won't do a thing. He just can't.

'I'd rather piss glass' talk about being a man.

'Come on Johns, you got the big gauge' Riddick says.

'Why don't you fucking check?' Really, what a pair of pussies. I dump my bag with Jack, who holds on to it. She too stares at my eyes, before blinking in astonishment and gives me a wink and a finger to her lips promising not to tell anyone else. I grin down at her. I push between Johns and Riddick, removing my sword out of its case in one fluid movement, whipping it out in front of me, the blade eager to kill.

'How disappointing boys, maybe I'll show you what a bodyguard can do' I say over my shoulder. I scan the purple coloured corridor. Nothing. I take another step forward but someone pulls on my shirt collar stopping me from moving forward.

'Where do you think you're going?' I know that voice,

'Oi, let go' I growl, looking up at Riddick with a cold hard stare waiting for him to let go.

'No' a beaming smile on his face. I struggle against his grip on my collar but I don't want to tear my shirt and walk around in a bra so I stop after a while.

'Bastard' before I hear Riddick's reply, I hear Paris's panicked voice,

'I'm not staying here one more second!' I look past Riddick, and see Paris going for the main door lever, ready to flee into the night. Would have been another death had Fry not lunged for him.

'You don't know what's out there!' Fry shouts at him, forcing him back.

'I know what's in here' but we found there's nothing in here, yet. Otherwise it would have had our heads already.

'Sit him down!' Johns orders who picks up a torch cutter, and he starts making a hole in the wall. Before long there's a burn outline appears on the wall. Johns kicks out our escape hatch.

'Hurry' Johns tells everyone, and they walk through the hole. Riddick who still has a hold on my collar, yeah I'm surprised too at how patient I'm being, finally he lets go. He holds an arm out, waiting for me to go first, wow what a gentleman, still a prick though. I put my sword back, and I shove past him, and enter the next room. Isn't he being too…protective? But I shrug that meaningless thought away.

'Now we're trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!' Paris complains. Johns torches away for the next room. I realise our little family has shrunk. Riddick's gone, one of the holy boys are gone too.

_Riddick's POV_

Lily needs to drop her set of balls before I get angry, how can she go off like that? Well I'll be keeping a watchful eye on her. She ain't dying here, not when I'm around. In the next room I notice something and head for it, something squishes underneath my foot. Slipping off my goggles I look down, the ground is littered with dead infants. Then I sense it, dark, aggressive energy. I look up and there is a raptor. It looks up, sensing me. I'm in a stare down with a predator. Interesting. Then one of pilgrim boys turn the corner, what the fuck is he doing here? I grab him, making him stop.

'Don't. Move' I whisper to the kid.

A second predator appears above us, clicking. I sense the kid's fear rolling off him, and then he bolts. Well that was to be expected, the predators are on him in seconds. A dumb last move on his part, he doesn't get any sympathy votes from me. I sense a third predator, and I make my move, darting around the cargo…

_Lily's POV_

Johns has made another hole, but we're short on a few people. Fry whispers anxiously,

'Imam? Lily? Do you know where they are?'

We both shake our heads, and all seven of us make our way through the container, with Fry and Imam calling out

'Hasan?'

'Riddick?'

We then hear the screams of death. Oh dear, there goes another one. We head for it, Fry's holding out her torch cutter when Riddick then appears round the corner, her light catches him straight in the face, and howling he stumbles forward. I can't help but feel smug that I can see in either light or dark, he must feel annoyed that his only weakness is light. Though we didn't realise a predator was right behind him, I reach for my gun as the space is too small to be waving a sword about but as Fry's light hits it, it has the same reaction has Riddick, howling and flinching back into the darkness. Wait? Did the light stop it? Johns is panicking as he shoots wildly in the shadows.

'Stop it!' Fry shouts, all gunshots ceasing.

'It's okay, I killed it' sure you did.

BAM! Something slams to the ground, and we all jump back as a synchronised splash pattern. Well what do you know? He got lucky and killed one. It's not as big as the ones outside, but it is nasty looking. Fry reclaims her dropped light, and beams it on the carcass, the skin steams, and starting charring black. Interesting.

'It's like the light is scalding it'

'It hurts them. Light actually hurts them' Fry says surprised, with a hint if happiness. Well aren't they similar to certain someone, looking at Riddick, his goggles back on. We then hear the sounds of flesh being torn, and cries of the raptors. Yeah, he's dead.

'Is that…Hassan?' says Imam, not wanting to believe.

'We'll burn a candle for him later. Come on.' We head for the next room, our group gone down by one.

Moments later we're in another container hold and we've shoved cargo against the doors and walls and have gathered around Fry's hand light. I'm by her side, leaning against some cargo, arms crossed, waiting for Fry to say something to the group. But instead,

'Lily' she addresses me instead. I glance up at her. Why would she talk to me? Does she want to make me captain? No I don't want that.

'You have something you wanna say?' Eh? Everyone turns their attention to me, except Jack who's been reduced to a shivering lump of mush on the floor on Fry's other side.

I think about it for a moment before clearing my throat,

'Nope' No really, I seriously don't know what I'm meant to confess to.

Fry sighs,

'Outside you said you can see them. And I saw your eyes they're exactly like…like his' turning her attention to Riddick. Ah the eye situation, oh boy.

'What are you on about? They're fucking normal!' Johns says angrily. Don't know why he's getting angry.

'You wanna explain it to me?' she asks sternly, both hands on her hips, I don't get the big deal though.

'Well, mother had my eyes shined when I was little, what more can I say' I say with a shrug.

'…Okay? Well, how come they're normal now?'

'Well the purple react to light like your pupils do to light, shrinking and expanding depending on the amount of light there is. They're quite sensitive though, during a normal day on a normal planet you'll probably see flecks of purple if you look closer. Well just imagine how the eyes of a cat glow in the dark' and that's my explanation done.

'So light does not hurt you?' Riddick asks, his goggles staring at me.

'Nope, my normal eyes just take over, I'm led to believe this kind of eye shine cost my mother an arm and a leg'

'Really interesting…' and that's the end of that.

Fry turns her attention from me to the rest of the group,

'So we've got one cutting torch, two hand lights and there's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship…' inventory of how much light we have. Good idea Captain.

'Spirits. They burn rather well' Paris suggests a useful idea

'How many bottles you got?'

'I don't know. Maybe 10' don't worry I'm not going to fuss over how he said 'maybe' even though it irritates me.

'I have a torch' I say

'Good. Johns, you've got some flares' he doesn't answer.

'Maybe we got enough light.' Enough light? For what exactly?

'Enough for fucking what?' Johns asks the question we were all thinking.

'We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff. We're off this rock' a good plan. But I know she'll be met with great opposition.

'I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact but that sand cat is solar, it won't run at night' Paris offers his opinion on the plan.

'So we carry the cells, we drag them. Whatever it takes' it's a suicide mission, not all of us would make it. The room is filled with troubled faces.

'You mean tonight? With all those things still out there?' Jack barely whispers, poor kid is terrified. Fry goes down to comfort her.

Johns then suggest another plan we should take,

'All right. Now how long can this last? A few hours? A day tops?' we don't know for sure, but we can't risk waiting here.

'I had the impression from the model, the two planets were moving as one and there would be a lasting darkness' Imam can really make everything sound biblical.

'These suns gotta come up sometime. If these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight and let the sun come up' But we haven't got enough light, or food not to mention we aren't in a secure position. Fry's plan is the better one at least it doesn't resort to cannibalism.

'I'm sure somebody else said that, locked inside that coring room' a persuasive thought, and then I notice Johns' eyes, flickering between me and Jack

'We need to think about everyone, especially the kids' I take my scabbard off my back, and slam it down on the ground, grabbing everyone's attention.

'Who the fuck you calling a kid!' firing murderous intent at him, looking nervous he changes his answer quickly,

'I mean how scared is he going to be out there' pointing at Jack, who's still a small ball on the floor.

'Don't use them- I mean him like that' damn right you change your answer Fry.

'Like what?'

'As a smoke screen. Deal with your fear' you wouldn't have thought this kind of guy had the balls to catch someone like Riddick. I suspect that he used dirty tactics.

'Why don't you shut up for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide?' five seconds of silence pass by. You're digging your own grave Johns.

'I'm waiting' Fry has crossed her arms now, challenging him.

He still hasn't come up with anything. Fry carries on,

'How much do you weigh?'

'What's it matter?'

'How much?'

'Around 70 kilos, to be exa-'

'You're 70 kilos of gutless white meat that's why you can't think of a plan' well would you look at that, two things flaming at once, the torch and Johns. Ha! You go captain!

'Is that fucking right?' Johns makes a move towards Fry, standing where I am I lift my sword up, the tip kissing below his Adam's apple stopping him in his tracks.

'And where do you think you're going?' I say coolly, Johns' scoffs as his big gauge bumps into the side of my forehead, above my right eye

'Which do you reckon is faster?' a canine smirk on his face, oh so he does have balls. I twist my wrist, the blade whistles down cutting into cloth, slicing through flesh, and hitting bone. He screams in agony, and pulls the trigger and I dodge with a slight movement of my head. Applying more pressure I cut through the bone and his arm comes off, blood pouring and splattering everywhere. What do you know? A sword is faster than a bullet.

Or so I wish. Instead Riddick joins our little stare down placing a blade between Johns' legs. His shiv positioned for vasectomy. Johns surrenders first, placing his gun in its holster, he glowers at me as if it's my fault.

'You will regret this' and backs away. I kinda wished I had cut his arm off now, thank goodness for imagination.

'This solves nothing' Imam interferes, the tension in the room being broken by the sound of my sword sliding back into its case. Fry gives me a nod of thanks, before turning to the room,

'They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be afraid'

'And you are sure you can get us there? Even in the dark?' Imam asks, not totally convinced. Well hell neither am I but I'm willing to try.

'No, I can't…' I feel a 'but' coming.

'…but he can' pointing to Riddick, is that a good idea? I don't like this. Trusting Riddick can go so horribly wrong. I hope Fry has at least considered that.

Fry then turns her attention on me 'And her' well ain't this an odd turn of events. I see Jack lighting up behind Fry, she's got her confidence back I see. I sigh,

'Right, well let's get started shall we?'

_Riddick's POV_

Eyes shined when she was young my ass! Audrey sure covered everything so Lily wouldn't suspect that Audrey had a relationship with me. Not to mention I'm jealous! Those eyes of hers have no weakness, meaning she can really makes things hard for me to do what I want.

Johns is going to die soon. He reckons he can aim that big gauge of his at my kid and get away with it. I gave him a clear warning. He will lose his balls the next time he tries something like that. So Captain reckons she can trust me to look after them in the dark. Fine, I'll play her dangerous game. Let's see who'll survive the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The Suicide Mission Goes On Ahead

_Lily's POV_

Fry opens the cargo doors, the torch cutter out first, sweeping round to check the coast is clear. She's makes her way outside, and we all follow, being as quiet as possible and slowly making our way across the open ground towards the main crash site. The light keeps the predators at bay, but I guess the fact we can see hear them dangerously close doesn't help calm anyone's nerves. After what seems to be forever, we finally reach the main cabin, well we're standing outside.

'Riddick, come up here' Fry whispers. He stands before the entrance, removing his goggles, observing the darkness before him.

'Looks clear' he says over his shoulder.

Johns with his big gauge walks into the main cabin, when a raptor flies over his head screeching, fleeing into the air.

'Fuck you! You said 'clear' Johns' temper really ticks me off.

'He said it 'looks clear' Johns you really ought to listen' flicking my hair over my shoulder.

'Then you come here and tell me what it looks like now!' I sigh but I cross my arms and don't budge. Childish I know but I'm not following any orders from Johns.

'Lily please' Fry pleads with me.

'Fine' clicking my tongue, I make my way in front of the entrance. I look into the main cabin; all I see is just wreckage. No signs of life.

'Looks clear' I shrug.

'Fine! Everyone just go in and get the god damn light on!' Talk about harsh Fry, they all scramble aboard. Jack comes up behind me,

'You're funny Lily' and runs away before I can say anything.

'I never was trying to be funny' then I hear Riddick's tongue click behind me,

'What?' I spin round, how dare he tut at me? I never did anything!

'Nothing' acting nonchalant 'just get inside kid'

'You really piss me off you know?' I walk away from him, entering the main cabin.

'Haha whatever kid' he chuckles, I growl, muttering words of hate under my breath. I really do hate him.

We're hard at work, getting the four power cells and threading nylon cords round them. Placing them on the makeshift sled I made earlier, which has lights tied everywhere on it. It's like a fucking fireball. We're all supplied with torches, spirits, and flares. Ready to go.

Well I'm not ready. I'm dumping my other bag here; it's been quite a nuisance all day now. I gulp some of my water down, giving the rest to Jack. Taking the combat knife I slip it between my jeans and the belt, the handle jutting out so I can take it out easily. I'll have to keep a hold on the torch but that's fine. Then I take my I.D and other important documents and force it into my back pocket. Now I'm ready.

Fry gives a group talk,

'Keep the lights going. That's all we have to do to live though this. Just keep your light burning' probably easier said than done but I'll try my bestest. Not that is a word but it shows my determination to live.

Riddick loops a hand light over his neck, so it shines down his back. Well I guess he'll be a beacon to the rest of us as we're following him. But I'm still not comfortable following this ticking time bomb. I shall be watching him closely.

Riddick then tells the group his plan,

'I'll be running about ten paces ahead. I want light on my back not in my eyes. And check your cuts, these big boys know our blood now'

Well I know I ain't hurt so I don't need to check to determine that. I turn to Jack who's stone faced, and ooh would you at that, an aura again.

'Jack, you got any cuts?'

'Um…no'

'Ahem' hands on my hips, giving her stern look.

Jack looks at me, and then looks away before deciding to tell me. She whispers in my ear. Right. Well I don't think the blood issue is that big of a problem, I'll keep an eye on Jack too.

'It's no biggie, we don't need to tell anyone, they'll just panic over nothing. So don't worry about it' flicking a finger to her forehead, I sure hope it's nothing though.

'Ouch! Lily!' but she giggles, feeling much better. I think I'm getting the hang of socializing. Well, hang of being much nicer to people.

Right, sword in its case, securely fitted on my back, Knife safely between my jeans and belt and torch in hand. I'm all set to go.

The drag sled begins to move. Riddick running point, goggles off, navigating in the dark. Johns and Imam pulling the sled their hand lights sweeping in front and the remaining holy boy at the first side guard position. Fry and Jack taking the second side guard position. Finally Paris stumbling at the rear with me. We're truly a train of light. Sadly however, my other eyes won't come out with this immense amount of light, unless I look away from the light. Well I'll just have to use my other senses to look after my ass, and I guess trust Riddick to lead us to the settlement. We trundle through the sandy desert as quick as we can but honestly we are going as slow as a turtle.

I hear the clink as one of the bottles drop, sliding down a sandy slope, I go to grab it but Jack goes instead, straying from the light. Fuck! What is she doing? At least I was going to bring my torch with me but that girl brings not one object that produces light! Again I say fuck! I vault over the sled like an Olympian monkey. I hear a raptor, I slide down the slope looking up, its dive bombing for Jack. I'm not gonna make it. Taking my gun out I jump, twisting in the air I aim and shoot. In my purple visualization it goes veering off to the side. I fall, landing on the soft pillow that is Jack.

'Ouch! Lily!' She shouldn't complain I saved her life; we're on the floor in a tangle of limbs. I wave my torch in the air, keeping the raptors who circle around us like a flock of vultures at bay. I hear Johns firing off rounds. Untangling myself from Jack, I get up and drag her till we're by the cells, completely ignoring what's happening around us. Riddick was right, these bad boys liked their blood and they even had a favourite, the menstruating Jack. This is bad, I should really tell Fry but because I feel Jack is a liability then it could mean the rest of them would think the same.

'You! What the bloody hell are you doing! You stray from the light one more time and I'll end your life myself!' I lecture Jack, fixing my dishevelled hair.

'I'm sorry' she mumbles,

'Well I'm sorry for jumping on you' that really had to stop happening, I'm getting too much girl on girl action here. And no, not like that.

'Get back here!' Fry yells. I look away from the bright lights to see Paris crawling off into the darkness but it's too late. The raptors are on him in seconds, fighting over his body, feasting on him. It's not a pleasant scene. I then notice that close by there's another group of raptors, clicking and sounding out their new prey. Their full attention on Jack. She should be safe by the sled but I give her my torch as she's oblivious to all the attention she's getting. Not to mention from Riddick too, does he know? Or is he figuring it out. Fuck, either way Jack is majorly screwed.

'Well, it's good to see you're okay' Johns says sarcastically to Riddick.

'Do I even want to know?' Fry asks, looking to me and Riddick. I shrug, still worried about the whole -Jack-blood-should I tell Fry?- situation.

But the main issue is, there goes another one. It's doesn't look like it's going well. But nonetheless we rage on in these unbelievable conditions. Fry decides to take the rear, while I'm with Jack on the second side.

'Can we have a bottle count?' Fry asks,

I count the left over bottles,

'Four and a half bottles'

'Does that mean we're halfway there?' A good question Jack, we have been blindly following Riddick. Fry nods to me to take the rear position as she goes forward,

'Can we pick up the pace' she orders.

Well we carry on moving and soon enough I notice we've been crossing our own tracks. Well didn't think Riddick would slip up so soon.

'Fry, we're going in circles' I shout

'What!'

'That fucker in front has been running in circles' I say causally

'Look' pointing to the sled tracks

'We crossed our own tracks?' Fry looks in disbelief

'Yep'

'Why have we circled?'

'Are we lost?'

Everyone questions Riddick, confused as to how he got lost. I reckon he circled on purpose but for what reason?

'Listen' he says. I listen and I hear it. I turn my direction to the canyon up ahead; I hear the sounds of more than a thousand predators howling in the far distance. Aw hell.

'Do you even know where we are?' Fry asks.

'Listen!' he says again.

It all goes silent and they all hear the screams too, realisation obvious on their faces.

'Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think'

'I think we should go now' Fry tries to resume order.

'I don't know about that. That's death row up there' I hate to agree with him but he's right on this one. Especially with Jack, it'll take a god awful amount of good luck to get us through the canyon alive.

'Especially with the girl bleeding' Fuckity fuck, fuck! Oh Bollocks! He did not fucking just say that right now did he? I slyly move right in front of Jack, I feel her trembling. I glare at Riddick, sending him a –shut the fuck up now or you're dead- look.

'What?' Johns looks at me, and then looks back at Riddick.

'What are you talking about? She's not cut'

'Not her' looking past me, looking at the person behind me, Jack.

'Her' two seconds go by and then it hits everyone like two by four. While they all voice their reactions and ask questions, Jack grabs my wrist and a sudden rush of voices enter my head 'we should leave her here', 'we won't make it unless we dump her', she'll make good bait for us to run away'. The voices stop, and I shake my head, I look back at Jack who had suddenly let go of my wrist and curled up on the ground. I look at my wrist in confusion. I look back at the group; I can feel their animosity at Jack, hear them arguing and my anger bubbles reaching boiling point not to mention the voices in my head also fuelmy rage.

I pull her up. Giving her a small squeeze on the shoulder I turn to lecture the group.

'Okay people calm down now! There's no need to get angry, so you find out Jack's not really a guy, so who gives a damn! And yes she just happens to be menstruating in probably the worst situation ever but, can anyone tell me they predicted this whole thing would happen. No you can't! We just got unlucky! But there is someone we can blame for this fucked up predicament we're in! The divine being that giveth and taketh away, not to mention making us ladies bleed once, every month, that his bloody fault too!'

I point to the sky. Boy I'm on a roll now and I'm still rolling.

'Oh and Riddick, you got it wrong because I'm bleeding too so…' I scowl at the rest of them and step to the side reaching behind and grabbing the hilt of my sword, swinging it down, holding it horizontally in front of Jack.

'…Anyone got a problem with us being here I'll tell you straight that I have no qualms about making each and any one of you start bleeding right here right now' and with that I retract the sword back in its case.

Johns laughs, 'like hell you're bleeding'

I arch an eyebrow, and I grab my combat knife, and swiftly slash my left palm, the screeches of the raptors suddenly rise in volume as they shriek in delight of the fresh blood that drips out of my hand. Quite a lot drips out actually, much more than I intended.

'Johns, is this bleeding enough for you?' holding out my hand, no answer as everyone's stunned into silence. I wonder if I went too far.

Fry's the first to break the silence, as she passes me and goes to comfort Jack, asking if she's okay. As expected of a fellow lady, she understands the monthly pain we go through, or self-harming. Which I really do regret now, yet another stupid move on my part, I got too caught up in the moment. Oh well, it's too late now.

I grab the torn black cloth from my pocket, clumsily tying it around my wound with my teeth. But, what the hell was that all about earlier? The moment Jack touched me, I heard people's thoughts no this group wouldn't have such harsh thoughts. I think it's their true intentions, like if you take away the conscience. So, did my ability just grow? Weird. Well this is definitely a life changing event.

_Riddick's POV_

I just released the news about the girl, not too long before this family starts breaking apart.

'Aw, this can't be happening to me' says Johns

'They've been nose open for her ever since we left. They get off blood' I notice Lily's been acting strange; she's in a kind of trance. Then she's shakes herself out of it, looking very confused. Is it her ability?

'It's not going to work, we got to get back' Fry says, Johns argues back which is exactly what I wanted. But I'm concerned about Lily; she looks at her wrist, then at Jack before shooting daggers at everyone, a smouldering fierce glare in her hazel eyes. She's pissed but she doesn't explode, her words don't seem angry but her words are definitely laced with fury, almost scolding the group. Even has the nerve to tell me I'm wrong, brandishing that sword about to make a statement, she's quite showy, just like her mother. I'm guessing she doesn't fight from the shadows either.

Then she had to go and cut herself! Does she not realise she's made herself a clear fucking target! Really? What is her fucking deal? All that to protect one person she hardly knows! She's fucking crazy! Now to keep an eye on her so those things don't go attacking her. Fuck! She then scolds me again,

'And you! Lesson in life, keep those kind of thoughts to yourself' well at least she listens. I can't stay too mad at her for long. She has my blood, it's expected she's going do to some crazy things.

_Lily's POV_

I turn my attention the fucker who started all this, 'And you! Lesson in life, keep those kind of thoughts to yourself' retelling what he told me in the shadows of the skiff.

Fry then turns to me after talking with Jack, grabbing my cut hand and retying the black cloth. I let her do a better job with her two hands.

'I told you that you look after us in your own way' she says, phew I thought she'd be angry with me.

'Yeah, well I just did what had to be done. It's no big deal' playing it cool and modest. When I'm suddenly enveloped in a suffocating hold by Jack,

'You stupid idiot!' she cries into my shoulder.

'How am I an idiot?' rolling my eyes into the air.

'Saving me, jumping on me, threatening everyone, even cutting yourself that's why'

'They're all commendable acts, you should be thanking me'

'Never' she sniffs, gripping me tightly. I encircle my arms around her giving her a real hug. Before taking a deep breath and pushing her away.

'Let's keep moving' Fry says before ruffling my hair like I'm some kind of pet and walking off calling the group together.


	14. Chapter 14

Sacrifice and Softies

_Riddick's POV_

After Lily's little outburst we carry on slowly, Johns suddenly comes up and walks in step with me. I assume to talk about the canyon situation.

'All of us ain't going to make it'

'Just realized that now huh?' it is weird with Johns here talking with me, makes me wonder what his deal is?

'Seven of us left. If we make it through the canyon and lose just one then that'd be a fucking feat, huh?' is he suggesting I die? That's his pay day is gone.

'Not if I'm the one'

'What if you're one of five' Five?

'I'm listening' so he's willing to kill off two people.

'Look its hellified stuff, but no different than those battlefield doctors when they have to decide who lives and who dies. It's called 'triage' okay'

'Kept calling it murder when I did it'

'Either way, figure it's something you can grab onto'

'Sacrifice play. Hack up one body, leave it at the start of the canyon, like a bucket of chum' I feel Lily's burning stare at my back, she's sharp, too sharp.

'Trawl with it, there's a cable on the sled; we can drag the body behind us'

'Nice embellishment'

'Don't wanna feed these land sharks just keep them off our scent'

I look back,

So which two caught your eye?'

_Lily's POV_

We trudge on slowly after that little outburst of mine. Fry takes the rear, while Imam and the holy boy drag the sled. Up ahead, Johns falls in step with Riddick, not gonna lie I don't like seeing them communicate like partners, not to mention Johns has given birth to another aura. They're whispering to each other and I can't hear what they're saying, but I overhear words like 'triage' and 'sacrifice' and I know what that fucking means. Riddick looks back, Johns says something and Riddick stops. Really? You couldn't have made it anymore fucking obvious. Retards. I turn to Fry.

'Fry let's slow down a bit' she nods, she's spotted the look too

'Imam, slow down' she orders

'Why?'

'Just slow down, just put a little more space between us and them' my hand is ready to grip whatever weapon is suitable to take them down.

_Riddick's POV_

'Don't look. What the hell's wrong with you?' doctors say there's a lot wrong with me.

'I assume you still have a shiv'

'What? You expect me to do it?' didn't think he'll be the one encouraging me to kill.

'What's two more to you? Like this is the one that will send you to hell, anyway enough of this shit. You do the girls and I'll keep the others off your back' Girls? He means the stowaway Jack and…Lily.

I chuckle, stopping in my tracks,

'It's not too big of a job for you, is it?'

'I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait, especially one who doesn't happen to be my daughter' I relish the look of shock on his face, he can't apprehend the fact that I have a kid. Well I think today's the day I'm getting rid of Johns. About time too.

_Lily's POV_

They glare at each other like two alpha lions fighting for dominance, you can practically see the killing intent crackling between them, their new partnership splintering apart. Riddick lunges for the shotgun and its falls to the ground.

'Leave the sled! Let's move!' Everyone runs, well except me. I tell Jack to go, promising her I'll be back. Jack hands me my torch, and I stand by watching the fight, knowing that one man will leave alive.

Johns' shotgun which has a light hits the floor, creating an arena of illumination keeping them from the raptors. Johns swipes for the shotgun but Riddick kicks it far, pulling his shiv out,

'Gotta stay in the light Johns, that's the only rule'

Johns gets up, facing Riddick and he aims to punch Riddick, who blocks and starts fucking with Johns, poking, jabbing, and backing him into the darkness. Johns stumbles over a bone, and he picks it up preparing to use it as a club. He swings wildly at Riddick, obviously missing Riddick who jumps round him and with a clear stab shivs him in the back. Blood gushes, and the raptors rejoice.

'Remember that moment'

Johns crawls pathetically towards the light, Riddick taunts him with harsh, cold words, likely the last Johns' will ever hear.

'Should have never taken the chains off, Johns. You were one brave fuck before. Now look at you, the chains, the gauge…I told you to ghost me' and Riddick disappears from the light into the darkness.

Johns finds his shotgun, sweeps it around with the light, ready to kill. And like Riddick vanished from his sight, I vanish too.

_Riddick's POV_

Goodbye Johns, it was good run but your days of chasing me are over. He's skewered by the raptor, blood trickling from his mouth. The creature lifts him from the ground, and stares at him, cooing softly before rearing back its head and slamming it forward, hitting Johns with the full force of its skull blade, splitting his head in two. He doesn't even scream, I figured he would, he has my respect for that. And that's the end of Johns. I give a quick sweep of the area with my eyes; I thought I felt her presence here, where did she go? Why was she even here anyway?

_Lily's POV_

Is it bad that I only stayed to watch the fight to see how Riddick fights? I mean to be fair I didn't learn much, I guess that's because Johns isn't a fighter. Riddick was just playing with him. But I'm going after Fry and the others, and they haven't gone far, they're at the bit where we're circled, and they've actually circled, so they're heading straight for me. They should see me any second now, but Fry looks over her shoulder then and instead crashes into me, and we both topple to the ground. Aw, it happened again, this is starting to become a habit, falling on people or people falling on me.

'Lily!' Jack's happy to see me.

'Lily! Where's Riddick, and Johns?' Fry asks, still on top of me

'Um, permission to stand captain?' Fry smiles, and gets off, pulling me up with her, dusting myself off I go to open my mouth to explain what happened but,

'Back to the ship huh?' Riddick voice comes from the darkness, he sure finished it quick.

'Get away from us' Fry whispers, fear in her voice.

'Huddle together until the lights burn out? 'Till you can't see what's eating you? That the big plan?' I notice he has the sled.

'Where's Johns'

'Which half?' Yeah, I didn't expect Riddick to bring him back alive.

'We're gonna lose everybody out here' Jack starts crying.

'We should've stayed at the ship' she says.

'He died fast. And if we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out' Riddick tells everyone, a morbid way to reassure everyone.

He softly tells Jack 'Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare'

I grab Jack soundlessly and walk away from Riddick, bringing her closer to the cells where the most light is. The place where it's safest for her, and me I guess to some extent.

After a while we head back to canyon, looking from afar we come up with a plan.

'Only one way to go, keep the girls in the middle, light everything we got and run through like dogs on fire'

'What about the cells?'

'I'll take the cells' I narrow my eyes, I don't trust him with the cells, he could easily ditch us and head to the settlement on his own.

'Let's go back and boot up'

'Just one problem? You say girls in the middle? Who is the other girl?' I ask. What? It could be Fry and Jack.

Riddick stares down at me I feel anger rolling off him in waves. I don't recall doing anything to upset him.

'You're bleeding aren't you? You demonstrated it so magnificently earlier so you're the one who's in the middle with Jack' practically growling at me. Like I said I don't know what I did to anger him.

'Yeah that's fine, I had no problem with it I was just wondering who the other girl was, you weren't precise' leading the way out of the canyon

_Riddick's POV_

'I think she has some OCD issues but you can't tell her something vague, she really drills you for a proper answer' Fry tells me with a small smile on her face. Huh? Is that what that was? Lily is really a cute kid. I follow after the group heading back to the boneyard, where we get ready. I lash the power cells together in one queue, and craft a new harness out of the bones around us, from behind I hear Imam mutter something in Arabic.

'Shall we pray together?' Man ain't afraid of me, for something who wields a bible as his weapon he's pretty brave.

'I have already prayed with the others except Lily' ah yes I thought maybe she might be a non-believer. Audrey was one too.

'It is painless' he tells me

'It's pointless' I counter.

'Because you do not believe in God does not mean God does not believe in-'

'You don't see. Think someone can spend half their life in the slam, with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some trash bin, with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? To stay away from my own child and not believe? To have said child go through life not knowing who her father is and not believe? Got it all wrong Holy Man. I absolutely believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker' Fuck! Who the hell is this sentimental bastard? That's not Riddick. Riddick would go over a plan to lose the group and somehow take Lily along with me.

'He is with us nonetheless' he can fuck off right now.

'Two of your boys are already dead. How much faith do you have left, Father?' well that shut him up.

_Lily's POV_

Him? A child?...him with a child? I find it quite hard to believe. Well I found it hard to believe that someone like mum was actually my mum. But she was, even though we were always on the run she did as much as she could to bring me up alone. She could have thrown me away but her and my father both decided to keep him when they heard the news. And for that I am eternally grateful. What on earth happened to Lily Bird? I've become a total softie now; it's all Jack's influence. I blame Jack.

'Hey! What did I do?' I'm giving her a dirty look

'Nothing…much' I look away

'Is it the hand?'

'Nope, it's nothing don't worry. You better stay with me, this night ain't over yet'

'For sure' she holds her fist out, and we fist bump. Hopefully it'll give her a morality boost, but can't say for sure how this night ends.


	15. Chapter 15

The Long Mile Home

_Lily's POV_

Lined up in single file, all torches maxed out and we're ready to cut through the canyon filled with raptors. Well fuck me; this is some big ass suicide mission. I really can't see how all of us can make it.

'Move as fast as can…' Riddick tells all of us.

'…keep Jack between you' we get ready to run.

'Move!' Riddick orders,

'Are you sure you can keep up?' Fry asks,

'MOVE!' Riddick yells.

I push Fry forward who's on point; I'm behind Fry, while Jack's behind me. Imam and his boy behind us and lastly Riddick taking the rear, somehow keeping pace with power cells that weigh 200 hundred pounds. I hear the predators launch themselves at us; the infants come first, streaming right into our faces but veering off repulsed by the light. Then I hear the feral sounds of the big boys above us, it sounds like they're fighting with each other. Good, eat each other up, leave us alone.

'Do not look up!' something blue splats on my arm, yeah I was right. They're having a fight right above us.

'They're killing each other' Fry shouts! Even more evidence.

'Move!' Riddick shouts.

'Keep moving Fry!' I shove Fry again as the rain of blue showers upon us; even entrails drop down on us too. Yuck. Corpses start crashing in our path and we zig zag around them. Soon we hit a narrow valley of bones; somehow Riddick has taken the lead and rushes ahead while the rest of us wade through the gore.

I make it through the bodies when I hear Jack calling after Riddick, taking a step forward. A raptor lands down in front of her. Aw hell! She's falls back, scrambling away from it.

'Jack!' my sword already drawn I pounce at the raptor, sinking my sword into its neck. Forcing it to fall to the ground, the blade eager for more blood slashes across the soft belly of the beast, its contents all over the floor, and the raptor lays stills.

I pant heavily, it may have sounded easy but it was fucking hard. These bad boys are tough. Don't think I can go up against another one anytime soon, I mean this fucker slashed my arm with its tail even though I stabbed it in the throat; the blood dyes my not so white shirt.

'

'Th-anks Lily'

'Yeah, it's no biggie. But seriously you're killing me here Jack, don't go running off!'

'Sorry…' she mumbles

'Good' I take a deep breath; I hear Riddick's done with his dancing partner too.

'He did not know who he was fucking with' spitting at the body in front of him.

Fry and Imam soon join us, carrying the last holy boy. His leg bleeding. Shit we've got too many bleeders now, a fucking beacon to the raptors.

We keep going, and finally the canyon widens, like the doors opening to sweet Heaven. And then I feel a drop on my head? More blood? I hear the torches splitter and splutter.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no' Fry moans

Rain. Well that's bloody well done! Cheers again bad luck! Fucking make the situation a lot fucking worse! Then right on cue, I hear screams and the clicking sound. I turn in time to see the last holy boy get hauled up into the air. Fuck, we're dropping like flies! Then we're all drenched in seconds as the drops of rain become a monsoon. Riddick's starts chuckling quietly, then its full blown laughter, a maniac cackle. Talk about creepy.

'So, where the hell's your God now?' he asks Imam, who's staring up in to the sky. Tears and rain streaming down his face, beads in hand, mumbling words in Arabic. On any other day I'd agree with Riddick but that's too cruel. Ha! Seems like I'm giving up too, probably reason why I'm being so nice. Come on, we're not going to make it, my body feels heavy, I'm hungry and tired. My clothes are soaked and I'm cold. We were never going to make it. I'm just going to lie here, and take a nap, waiting for whatever to come and kill me. Riddick climbs a muddy slope, looking at the landscape below,

'Are we close?' Fry asks, he doesn't reply.

'Just tell me that the settlement is right there! Please!' she's begging, praying the settlement is there.

'We can't make it' he says quietly, even I heard a hint of sadness. Though despite my exhausted state I notice he's gripping the cells quite tightly, nails digging into his palm, a sign that someone's lying. The whole group's silent, not sure what to do but we can hear the distant sounds of the god awful creatures. Riddick splashes down, and walks to a crevice and tells everyone to hide in there.

I turn my back on him, finding some ounce energy to drag myself up the same slope Riddick was on, standing up I see the settlement as clear as day. That lying motherfucker! I slide down the muddy wet slope, throwing the scabbard off my sword, preparing to confront him. Just in time to see him move a rock in front of the crevice and I notice his aura has returned, a big black monster of a flame. I haven't looked at it for even a second before images force their way into my mind and I bite my lip, drawing blood as my head feels like it's splitting in two. Nails digging into the soft muddy ground. Then I snap out it, breathing heavily. Fuck! I saw everything, countless, brutal murders and harsh conditions in prisons. Not to mention faces of my mother and faces of me as a child. Aw fuck it hurts. Gripping the sword I stab into the ground and use it to help me stand up, fuck everything hurts! I then hear movement behind me. Aw fuck! I feel more pain and black out immediately.

_Riddick's POV_

I haul Lily over my shoulder; I hold the handle of her scabbard in my mouth and continue to the settlement, with the four cells trailing behind. Yeah so I'm a bad father using my child's weakness against her, but anything goes to ensure her safety.

I board the skiff, and laying Lily on the bench. I get to work. Connecting the power cells to the battery bay and the ship flickers to life, I go to close the hatch when I notice soft footsteps behind me. Ah, so she woke up, I turn to face her, our eyes locking. Her face at the moment is quite expressionless.

'So, you're my father huh?' she asks quietly

'Yeah' a genuine smile on my face happy that she knows.

She tilts her head considering something before crossing her arms and in a dead pan voice she says,

'Well before we re-enact the emotional scene where long lost father and daughter jump into each other arms and tell their life stories to one another, let's go get the others' a smirk on her face.

I can't help but laugh.

_Lily's POV_

Shit! he got me real good. He understood my ability well, using it to his advantage, boy what a father, now I know why mum didn't want me to meet him. She probably predicted something like this would happen, meaning that however way we'd meet; we'll end up confronting each other. As soon as I came to and found myself on the skiff I knew what I wanted to do.

He's laughing as if I said the funniest joke ever, even clutching his ribs. Well this may take a while.

'Laugh all you want but I promised Fry I would take care of them' I tell him determinedly.

He stops laughing, 'Didn't think you'd mistake me for someone who gives a fuck'

'Oh I know you gave a fuck! All those fatherly advice, annoying tugs on my collar, saving me and not them, how is that not giving a fuck?'

'The only person who I was gonna save was you and that's final' with that he turns rounds, as if this conversation has ended. Fine, I don't mind playing a dangerous game.

'Fine! I'll save them myself' revolving round I grab my sword that's leaning just there, placing it on my back and I head down the gangway, ignoring the cold rain on my already freezing body. I take three steps on the thick, flooded ground when I hear the thundering footsteps come for me. I grip the handle of my combat knife tightly.

_Riddick's POV_

Sparks fly as our blades hit, the sparks reflect in her eyes showing her fiery, headstrong resolve. She'd go all the way to save them. Admirable. She slams her other palm into my wrist, my blade drops to the ground, while hers flies forward scratching my cheek. For someone so tiny she fights well. I push my arm forward, aiming to punch but she falls to the ground, tripping me up and I fall on back, brown water splashing around me. Let's see just how far she'll go. I feel the tip of her diamond silver blade touch my throat, her eyes have gone purple, almost jaguar like. The eyes of a predator. So I'm going to be killed by my own flesh and blood heh didn't see that coming. She stares down at me, no hint of mercy in those eyes; I can feel the sword begging to cut into my flesh. But it doesn't come; she clicks her tongue in annoyance, withdrawing her sword away from me.

'Father, I'm not wrong in saying that you lost on purpose?' arms crossed, she looks down at me in amusement,

'I didn't think you wanted to die that badly' What? Was she faking? Wait? Did she call me father?

_Lily's POV_

'You're too damn stubborn' whipping my wet hair out of my hair, I hold out my uncut hand. He looks at it confused. Poor sod must have thought I'd seriously kill him.

'I was trying to make you see things my way'

He grabs my hand, his face looking up at me in curiosity. Then breaking into a grin, my arm is suddenly yanked forward and I crash face first into puddles of muddy dirt water. W-Why? That…that bastard! I cough out the water.

'What the fuck was that for!' I ask, he's better have a good answer. He gets up before turning to me,

'Dishonouring your father' he holds out his hand, looking smug.

I arch an eyebrow, 'Ever heard of thou shall not kill?' grabbing his hand.

'Nah, must have slept through that one' he pulls me and walks back up to the crevice; I follow, surprised at this sudden turn of events. Was he testing me?

We reach the small crevice with no problems and Riddick moves the stone, I enter the small hole,

'Yo, you guy ok-'I'm the pulled in a tight hug from both Jack and Fry. I feel Jack shaking; she must have thought I left her. I'm not that cruel. Well not anymore.

'She thought you had died' Fry tells me her hand ruffling through my soaked hair.

'Yeah, like I'm gonna die that easily' I tell Jack who finally let's go.

'You're all covered in mud' she says through tears.

'Slipped'

Even Riddick joins in the chorus of laughter.

'We need more light' I say emerging from the cave with Jack.

'We have this' Fry arises from the cave carrying two bottles of…glow worms? Of course they would be the only things that would survive this hell of a planet. We head for the settlement, protected by the meagre light of two glow-worm bottles; we grip each other hands, ready to make the final charge.

'Keep together' Fry says,

'Let's do this!' adrenaline pumping through me.

'God is with us'

'When I go, we go, full throttle' the final plan.

We run, and run, we're not far from the settlement when I notice a raptor behind us, I reach for my gun,

'Lily! Get the group to the skiff' Riddick's already blocking my way facing the creature.

'Huh? What about you?' I look up at his back which seems so large yet so distant. Why?

'Need to finish this motherfucker'

'By yourself?'

'Lily you know the way!'

'We're not leaving you here on your own!'

'Fry, take Lily and the others and go' he shouts over his shoulder

'Okay sure' she grabs my hand and drags me away as I stare at Riddick's back, why does it feel like it's going to disappear? What the hell is wrong with me?

'Wait, no Fry. Riddick! You better come back in one piece! Ya hear me you son of a bitch!' Practically bellowing it at him.

He smiles over his shoulder, his mouth forming words but the heavy shower of rain drowns out his words. Why is he smiling like that?

_Riddick's POV_

'Yeah I will' Shit she's really getting to me, since when did I become such a softie huh? I turn back to the creature, earlier I found out it has a blind spot. They have no eyes, instead sensors on either side of its hammer head shaped skull. I run up to it, and look in between the sensors. Their blind spot, it can't find me, and finally looks away. Now to head back to the skiff. Aw fuck! Another one lands behind me, I get my two blades out. This is gonna be messy

_Lily's POV_

We're still heading for the skiff, when I hear,

'ARRRGH' Riddick? Fuck! Something happened! I attempt to run back but I'm stopped my Fry,

'I'll go' say what?

'But you have no weapons'

'I'm captain of this ship, and I order you to take care of Jack and Imam, bring them to the skiff while I'll go over to Riddick'

I hand over one bottle of the glow worms, she nods and runs off heading to where Riddick is, while I lead the way back to the skiff.

Minutes later I'm pacing up and down, Imam and Jack waiting by skiff doors.

'What's taking so long?' I'm really anxious now

'Lily? It's only been a few minutes' yeah right! Seems like fucking hours!

'I'm gonna go, stay in the skiff, it's all lighted up so you'll be safe. I'll being them both back' I give my gun to Imam before heading off. I plunge into the darkness, using my night vision eyes to see through the darkness. Where are they? I sense a raptor coming for me, gripping my sword I get ready to stab. Huh? What's that? I focus in on it, oh shit no! Oh no! It can't be!

Clenching my teeth to stop the tears threatening to fall I slice down the raptor, it stumbles to the ground beside me and I give it one final jab, straight into its heart. I look at its bladed tail, and there's Fry, impaled straight her stomach. She's ain't going to make it, I kneel beside her. She's in a lot of pain, her skin deathly pale, eyes closed.

I grab her hand and her eyes slowly open and she smiles. Actually smiles! Her teeth stained with blood as it trickles the side of her chin

'H..hey' she struggles to talk, she hasn't got a lot of time left.

'I told you I'll go' I'm scowling at her but it's only to stop myself from crying.

She closes her eyes and chuckles, even though breathing causes pain.

'You..look after him' she opens her eyes, staring straight at me.

'Who? You mean Riddick?' does she know?

'…you won't shun him away…he can only keep his humanity…if…you're….the…re' She's really struggling to talk now, her breathing's laboured and her eyes are slowly misting over.

'I'm sorry' finally the tears flow, mixing with the rain.

She shakes her head, still smiling, and she's gone. Her hand falls from mine. I reach over her face and close her eyes. Hoping that death is the beginning of another life for her, she was a good person. I feel bad turning my back on Fry but I need to check if he's still alive.

_Riddick's POV_

Fuck! The two raptors overpowered me. It hurts, I'm bleeding. Then Fry came out of nowhere saying shit like she'll die for them but not for me. Ironic though, she's the one who gets stabbed, and taken away. Lily? I hear her voice. Is she safe? I fall to the ground but something stops me. I look down and there is Lily, trying her hardest to stop me from falling.

'Come one now, get a grip of yourself!' I push myself up, leaning on Lily. This girl doesn't listen does she? We walk slowly back to the skiff.

'You okay?' she asks

'Yeah…'

'Really? Even though you're bleeding?'

'Just a flesh wound'

'Flesh wound my ass'

'You know, I don't think father suits me. Try calling me Dad'

'Seriously? You want to have that conversation now?'

'Or papa? Papa suits me I reckon'

'Oh boy' I can feel her practically rolling her eyes.

_Lily's POV_

I collapse from bearing Riddick's weight outside the skiff, when Imam takes over. Jack lifts me too, giving me a piggy back to the skiff.

'Thanks' I tell her, she doesn't ask about Fry, I guess she knows.

Sitting in the co-pilot seat I finally relax, I need a nap. The hatch doors are closed, and Imam and Jack are buckled up. Riddick's ready to fly us out of here. But he switches off everything, so we're sitting in total darkness.

'What you doing?' Jack asks, worried.

I hear the raptors circle around, see them biting at the window, I glance to the side watching Riddick.

'We can't leave…' he says, pulling the lever down, the engine splutters to life.

'…without saying good night!' the engine fires up, charcoaling the raptors to death, and he ploughs through and soon we're flying up in to the star lit night sky and off this planet. I look through the window down at the planet, before giving the finger at it, and then I face the front.

Jack unbuckles her belt, and approaches us,

'So what happens now?' I budge up on my chair a bit so she can sit beside me.

'I guess we head for New Mecca' I still have a job there, hopefully it's still open.

'Yeah, would be a good place to start a new life' Jack agrees,

'Well, you all tell everyone that Riddick died, somewhere on that planet' Oh. Just dump us New Mecca and never look back! Shithead!

'But I'll spend some time with my kid before heading off' Jacks gasps, turning to look at me

'He's your father! You didn't tell me!'

'Believe me, I only found out recently' smiling to myself. What? Every child needs a father.

'So Lily? I just need to ask you something, do you have a boyfriend?' Jack giggles, and looks at me hoping I do.

'You really think there's someone who can put up with a person like me?'

'Hahaha I guess that's true, well better if you never found anyone'

'That kind of pisses me off, and I feel like finding someone just to spite you'

'Yeah, go ahead and try kid'

'You need to stop calling me kid, I know you missed out but you gotta accept that I'm an adult now'

'But still my kid'

Jack and Imam laugh at our odd father and daughter conversation.

Anyway, I'll always remember this experience. Not only because I finally met my father, which thankfully didn't end up being–Luke I'm your father- kind of thing. An old film but a classic favourite of mine. But also I finally connected with people, which is someone I've never really done; well only because I hated it. But from now on I'll try and be nice, I can't guarantee it what with my personality but I'll try. Well I think I'm up for a nap, my body is terribly exhausted. Night night.

THE END

Thank You for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed it and had a lot of fun as I did writing it. I do have ideas for a possible sequel. Like a Chronicles of Riddick with Lily and a possible love interest. But we'll see.

Watch out for the new Riddick film which is out soon!

Much Love!

Pitch Black is not owned by me. Only Lily.

I got most of the detail information from:

~ The Chronicles of Riddick Wiki

~The first draft of the Pitch Black script

~and you tubing certain clips from the film


End file.
